WWE 2k14 Univurse Mode Shows
by HollowOmega
Summary: Using the Univurse Mode from WWE 2k14 starts my WWE fics the shows will go here the PPV's will go else where.
1. Raw Week 1

"Burn It To The Ground" Blasted by PA system as pyro exploded on the ramp as the crowd began cheering like crasy as Monday Night Raw began opening for the first time in a long time as the camera zoomed over to Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler before Cole began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to a new era in WWE an era where as I am being told everyone that we can give their shot WILL be getting their shot. We are coming to you live tonight from Battle Creek Michigan and boy king from what I am hearing tonight we have a HUGE amount of young stars debuting tonight on Monday Night Raw. Further more we will be hearing from Our WWE Champion John Cena on this situation tonight" Cole stated.

"And that's going to huge Michael, no doubt about that," King spoke in agreement, "we also have the first appearance of new WWE Superstar Crush Hogan! Son of the one, the only, legendary Hulk Hogan tonight on Raw!"

Suddenly as if on cue.

**WHEN IT COMES CRASHING DOWN AND IT HURTS INSIDE! YOU GOTTA TAKE A STAND IT DON'T HURT TO HIDE! IF YOU HURT MY FRIENDS THAN YOU HURT MY PRIDE! I GOTTA BE A MAN I CAN'T LET IT SLIDE! I AM A REAL AMERICAN! FIGHT FOR THE RIGHTS OF EVERYMAN!**

Hogan was the spitting image of his father with his long blond hair and well-trimmed beard and the bright smile on his face. He posed on the stage, flaunting that muscular physique before walking down the ramp and touching the hands of his fans before getting in the ring. The second generation superstar was proud and grateful to be here, wrestling for the biggest and most prestigious wrestling company in the world with the best fans in the world.

"And Hulkamania is still breathing and living to this day in the image of Crush Hogan and listen to the ovation from this capacity crowd!" Cole shouted as Crush made his way to the ring as the crowd cheered like crasy before the young man was handed a mic to speak his first words in a WWE ring.

"It's almost loud enough to make you deaf in here!" King exclaimed, "All of these people in the arena are cheering loud and proud for Crush Hogan!" King was telling the truth, everybody was cheering for Crush. He hadn't even spoke a word yet and it seemed like he had the WWE Universe on his side.

"I know that I'm the new superstar here, the new guy in town but I am starstruck at all of you because I NEVER thought I'd make it here to WWE! I may be the son of one of the absolute best wrestlers in the history of this business but I'm telling you right now I worked my ass off to get here because I wanted to do so many things once I got here. I wanted to add on to the legacy of my father while still being my own man and making my own name, I wanted to put my skills to the test in front of the very best athletes in the best wrestling company in the world to day in front of millions of people night in and night out, and most importantly I want to do this because I never thought about doing anything else, brother," Crush said with a little smirk, channeling his father at the end of that sentence, "and now that I'm here I want to face some real competition. I want to let the WWE know that this 27 year old man is ready to make an instant impact," he stated just what he was here for to the sold out crowd, soaking up their reaction before speaking, "Because you and me, we all..."

**I AM HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I AM HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COMMME ON! BRING IT ON! PERFECTION! I AM PERFECTION! I AM PERFECTION YEAAAH! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT COMMME ONNN! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH WHAT I DO! IF YOU EVER DOBUTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! I AM THE DEFENITION OF PERFECTION NO DOUBT! YOU TOOK YOUR BEST SHOT BUT IT'S ALL OVER NOW! YOU CAN'T TOUCH PERFECTION!**

Suddenly "Here To Show Perfection" Blasted over the PA system as a young man with short brown hair and looking rather athletic the spliting image of the Ziggler family with a shirt reading "The Better Ziggler is right here" with a microphone in hand began making his way down the ramp.

"Who in the hell is this king? This has got to be the ultimate sign of respect towards the legendary Hulk Hogan. Interrupting his son like this!" Cole shouted.

"Yeah why is this man here, disrespecting the son of the legendary Hulk Hogan like this?" King asked.

The young man made his way into the ring as he gave a small smirk as the young man made his way over to Crush looking over him before raising his microphone and spoke.

"Well what do we have here? The son of the biggest joke that has ever graced the WWE ring. Son of Hulk Hogan and you idiots here tonight are eating this up like a kid on Halloween night than again I should expect nothing more from Michigan." The young man stated with a small smirk as the crowd let out a loud amount of boos.

Crush's smile faded away to a frown, "Dude, just who in the hell are you?!" Crush asked the arrogant, disrespectful, young man standing in the ring.

"Who am I? you are looking at the future of this damn company crush boy. My name is Michael Ziggler the better of the Ziggler brothers cause both of them could not lace up my boots let alone compete in the ring with someone of my caliber and you would be best to remember that kid" The young man said before taking his hand and quickly slapped Crush across the face with a smirk as the crowd let out a huge amount of boos.

Crush took the slap across his face and smirked just seconds after, "You know what, Michael? You think you're so damn tough, you think you're so damn good, then how about you and me in a match TONIGHT right here in BATTLE CREEK!" He declared, making the crowd swell with cheers.

"Me? Someone of my calbiur get in the ring with YOU? The son of the biggest joke this company has ever seen. My Answer is NO!" Michael stated with a smirk as he rolled out of the ring with a smirk as the crowd booed like crasy however suddenly.

**DEADMAN WALKING! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE! AND I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY! SO TURN AROUND AND FACE THE PIPER YOUR GOING TO PLAY! BECAUSE THE END IS NOW! THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR JUDGEMENT DAY! A CHEEP SHOT! THAT'S THE WAY YOU PLAY THE GAME! NICE GUYS! ITS SAID THEY ALWAYS FINISH LAST! BUT BAD ASSES ALWAYS KICKING ASSHOLES ASSES!**

"Oh my god Cole no way...there's no way. I haven't heard that theme in over ten years!" King said in pure disbelief, just by hearing that theme song alone since he still knew perfectly well just who it belonged too.

Suddenly a young man with a biker like jacket on along with a white undershirt and black pants and a hat faced backwards made his way out from behind the curtains adjusting his hands as he slowly made his way down the ramp as the younger Ziggler slowly began backing up.

Crush shook his head and smirked before grabbing Michael Ziggler in a headlock and throwing him back in the ring. He wanted to make sure that the younger Ziggler didn't get far as the imposing figure steadily walked down the ramp.

Suddenly however "Here Comes The Pain" Blasted over the PA system as Crush seemed to look as Suddenly Brock Lesner came rushing out of no where blasting the Opposing figure over the back of the head with a steel chair and smirked as the crowd booed before Lesnar pointed towards Crush mouthing "Drop Him"

Crush's hands balled up into fists. He could handle one of these guys but two of them was a problem. However he didn't want his first night in the WWE to end with him getting his ass kicked so he went into action, throwing a punch at Michael. He was going to put up the best fight he could in front of his fans.

Lesner made his way down the ring as the younger Ziggler began knocking blow for blow with the young Hogan as Lesner slipped in the Younger Ziggler used his foot giving Crush a low blow as the crowd booed as Lesner was waiting for him to get up however.

**HERE COMES THE MONEY! HERE WE GO MONEY TALK! HERE COMES THE MONEY! DOLLAR DOLLAR JING JING BLING BLING DOLLAR DOLLAR IF YOU AINT TALKING MONEY YOUR TALKING DONT MATTER! HERE COMES THE NEW KID ON THE BLOCK!**

The fans cheered as they saw Shane McMahon hit the stage and hit his trademark shuffle. That was his way of announcing his presence to the WWE Universe before he said whatver he needed to say and the people loved him for it, especially right now as Crush Hogan was saved from a beatdown by Brock and Michael Ziggler.

"Whoa whoa whoa hold it right there. That kinda of beat down is not taking place on the first Raw of the Shane O Mac era of running Raw. We have enough stuff to deal with than having you four beat the living tar out of each other so here is how its going to go down for tonight's Main Event! Crush Hogan we will give you up till the main event to recover as you will be teaming with this man right here Gabriel Calaway vs Brock Lesner and Michael Ziggler!" Shane O Mac announced.

"Whoa! What a block buster match announced for the new era of WWE here tonight king" Cole shouted.

"This is a great start for the Shane O Mac era of Raw! He's booking a match with the four young, talented superstars, I can barely wait!" King yelled with a smile on his face as Raw went to a commercial.

As Raw came back from a commercial break the camera's zoomed into one Howard Finkle in the ring who waved to the crowd in attendance tonight before speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall is to determine the number one contender for dean Abrose's WWE United States Championship!" Howard bellowed glad to be back as the crowd let out a roar of cheers.

**SAY IT TO MY FACE! SHOULD OF BEEN A MAN BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW! BETTER PLAY YOUR HAND YOU LOSS AND ITS TO LATE NOW! TIME TO PAY THE PRICE OF THINGS YOU SAID NOW! SAY IT TO MY FACE! PRETEND THAT YOUR A MAN WHO THINKS HE UNDERSTANDS AND LOOK ME IN THE EYES SAY IT TO MY FACE! SOON THEY WILL NEVER FIND YOU IN THE DARK BEHIND YOU! IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO TELL ME! COME OUT OF THE SHADOW NOW AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!**

Suddenly "Say It To My Face" Blasted over the PA system as Alex Riley in his varsity Jacket made his way out from behind the curtains as the crowd exploded in cheers at the return of The Varsity Hero "A-Ry" Alex Riley making his return to the ring.

"Introducing first from Washington D.C weighing in at 245 pounds he is The Varsity Hero "A-Ry" ALEX RILLLEY!" Finkle announced as Alex made his way down the ramp clapping hands with the fans with a smirk on his face.

As Alex made his way into the ring taking off his Varsity Jacket with a small grin.

Suddenly "Patriot" blasted over the PA system as Jack Swagger made his way out from behind the curtains along side Zeb Colter with a small smirk.

"And his opponent from Perry, Oklahoma weighing in at 260 pounds Representing The Real Americans. He is a Real American Jack Swagger!" Finkle announced as Alex adjusted his hands waiting as Swagger made his way down the ramp.

As Jack Swagger made his way in the ring Zeb Colter grabbed a microphone before raising the microphone before beginning to speak.

"The United States championship. That is a fitting, appropriate championship for a REAL American like Jack Swagger. It's prestigious, legendary, it's a shame we have to beat a man who is making his first TV appearance in months in a state like Michigan that is honestly a shell of what it used to be. What America needs is a champion that symbols all that is good, all that is GREAT about this nation and Jack Swagger is that champion. So for all of the Real Americans across the nation, put your right hand over your heart and say loud and proud, WE THE PEOPLE!" Colter shouted

Alex let out a laugh before asking for a Microphone before he looked at Colter and began to speak. "Oh My god can you please shut up for two freaking seconds. You are going on and on about immigrates since you came to this damn country. NEWS FLASH COLTER! We were MADE on immigrates now why don't you do us all a favor and ship that squirrel on your face back to whatever tree you got it from!" Alex stated as he flipped the microphone backwards as Swagger looked ready to go off on Alex as the Ref held him back as the match hadn't started yet.

Riley and Swagger circled around each other before the Bell got rung by the ref as to the tv viewers showed a twitter saying now trending. "squirrel on Colter's face"

Riley wasted little time taking Colter down with a clothsline as Swagger quickly got back up as Riley waited for Swagger to get up before leg sweeping Swagger back down. A-Ry was back for sure.

As Swagger got up Riley started a punch combo before the third one Swagger caught Riley's arm. Swagger quickly turned Riley's arm around pushing him down as Riley let out a small cry of pain as the Ref was asking if he wanted to give up Riley shook his head no.

Swagger wasted little time as he suplexed Riley over his head Riley slowly got up as Swagger quickly grappled behind him only for Riley to grab his head and bring him down on a drop on the head. As Swagger got up Riley raced forward before giving Swagger a BULLDOG as he quickly got up with a "COME ON!" Shout as the crowd exploded with cheers.

Quickly as Swagger got up he went for a clothesline only for Alex to duck before the two both went for a clothesline both hitting each other down on the crowd panting as the crowd was chanting "THIS IS AWESOME! THIS IS AWESOME!"

**ONE!**

**TWO!**

Slowly both Riley and Swagger grabed the second rope near them panting at what this match's toll was taking on them.

**THREE!**

**FOUR!**

Slowly the two competediors slowly began pulling themselves up from the ground to get to their feet before the count of ten.

**FIVE!**

**SIX!**

Soon enough Riley and Swagger were back to their feet. Riley turned around as he swiftly clothesline Swagger who got up only for Riley to go and slam his head down for a bulldog.

Soon as Swagger got up he locked The Varsity Hero only to give him a belly to belly suplex. pounding his chest getting boos from the crowd as he shouted "WE THE PEOPLE!" at them.

Swagger went for a stomp only for Riley to roll out of the way as Swagger looked back in shock as Riley mouthed "Say It To My Face" Before taking Swagger down with a clothesline as he pounded his chest in a come on fashion. As Alex waited for Swagger to get up. One he was up Riley went for an attempted spear only for Swagger to swiftly go behind him and Suplex him back towards the turn buckle as A-Ry let out a groan.

Swagger pounded his chest before going over trying to pick Riley up only for the young star to push him away as Swagger growled in annoyance turning around however Alex Grabbed him and **SPINEBUSTER** before getting up with an intense "LETS END THIS!" motion.

Riley pounded his chest with a grin as he put his hands on his shoulders as Swagger slowly was getting to his feet. Riley swiftly picked Swagger up on his shoulders with a grin shouting "SAY IT TO MY FACE!" before slamming swagger on the mat for the FINAL SCORE before quickly going for the cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THR-Kick Out!**

Riley looked at the ref who held up 2 fingers as Alex shook his head and laughed slowly getting up however quickly Swagger got up tripping Alex down before putting his hands over Alex's ankle and locked in the **PATRIOT LOCK!** As Alex let out a small yell of pain as The Ref was asking Alex if he wanted to quit.

"Do you want to quit?!" The Ref asked as Alex shook his head.

"NO way! I am not tapping to this Pansy Ass!" Alex said before using his other leg and flipped Swagger off him breaking the Patriot lock as he limped a little on one leg the lock had done his damage for sure.

As Alex limped over Swagger ran forward only for Riley to lift Swagger up over his shoulders again out of no where before once again Divering the **FINAL SCORE!** as Swagger was planted he landed on Swagger lifting his leg up going for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Say It To My Face" Blasted over the PA system as Swagger rolled out of the ring with Colter's help as Alex limped over to the turn buckle with a grin.

"Here is your Winner and NEEEEW Number one contender for the united states championship ALLLLEX RILLLEY!" Finkle announced.

"Riley's done it! From complete neglect he is now headed to Extreme Rules to challenge for the United States Championship!" Cole shouted.

"And after an amazing match too! He put the entire WWE Universe on notice with this match!" King smiled, "I think Dean is in SERIOUS trouble at Extreme Rules!"

**SERIA!**

**HOTEL!**

**INDA!**

**LIMA!**

**DELTA!**

**SHEILD!**

as if on cue "Special Ops" Blasted over the PA system as Alex Riley rather a wounded Alex Riley was in the ring as the WWE Tag Team Champions and The United States champion collectively known as The Sheild made their way out from the crowd. This was not looking good for A-Ry.

"Oh no...here comes The Shield," King said, worried about Alex and how he was going to deal with the Hounds of Justice.

The Hounds Of Justice as they called them selves made their way over the Barricade as Riley looked around not looking to back down but it was hard to be able to fight back against the shield on one leg. Seth Rollins looked ready to lead the Shield on the attack.

However, Suddenly "The Time Is Now!" Blasted over the PA system as The WWE Champion John Cena came rushing down the ramp throwing his cap at the crowd as they cheered as he slid into the ring next to Riley glaring at the members of the shield.

"And just in time! Here comes John Cena!" King exclaimed as he saw John come to Alex's rescue.

The Shield backed up a bit before trying to get up only for Cena to try and clothesline one of them off as Shield backed away as they had to plan for Cena obviously as Raw went to a commercial.

As Raw came back on the air one Renee Young was met backstage as she began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentelmen please welcome another one of the Debuting Superstars here tonight. He is a 4th generation Superstar of the Orton Family BLADE!" Renee Young stated as the Camera zoomed out as the crowd let out cheers seeing blade.

"Now Blade tonight you go one on one with the-Oh!" She said as Blade saw one The Rock approaching as he adjusted his shoulder before Rock put his hand out taking Renee Young's mic and began to speak.

"FINALLY THE ROCK .BACK. TO BATTLE CREEK!" The Rock declared, making the sold out fans cheer with ease. They welcomed 'the great one' into their presence, "And tonight! For the first time in ten years The Rock, The People's Champion is in a match on MONDAY NIGHT RAW!" He declared, making the crowd easily cheer.

Blade looked at him blinking as he shook his head. "Ok let me guess your just here to compete in a few moment promote your moves and than just leave?" Blade asked looking at Rock.

The Rock turned his attention to Blade, "You think I'm just here to wrestle for a little bit, talk about my movies and leave?"

"That's exactly what I-" Blade started however.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" The Rock yelled, causing the fans to cheer with ease as The Rock spoke one of his classic phrases.

Renee Young came over with another mic in hand as she spoke.

"Um sorry to interrupt but as I said Blade tonight in Raw's co Main event you face "The Great One" The Rock who is returning full time as of tonight your thoughts?" She asked as Blade looked at her before taking the mic looking at rock before speaking to rock.

"All I can say Rock is tonight in the Co Main event. JUST BRING IT!" Blade said taunting one of Rock's catch phrases as the crowd went oooo cheering as Blade stared Rock dead in his eyes as Raw went to a commercial.

Suddenly "Insatiable" Blasted Over the PA system as one Layla began making her way down the ramp as the crowd booed her like crazy after what she pulled turning on Kaitlyn before the Shane O Mac era.

"The following contest is set for one fall is a Shane O Mac pick your poison match. Introducing first from Miami Florida Layla!" Finkle announced as the crowd booed her like crazy as she got in the center of the ring adjusting his hand wraps ready for her first piece of in ring action in years.

**HEY! HEY! HEY! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! NOW ITS TIME TO SHINE! IM GONNA TAKE WHATS MINE! TAKE WHATS MINE! HEY! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YOU DONE TO ME! YOU GONNA BURN IN MY LIGHT!**

Suddenly "Burn In My Light" Blasted over the PA system as a young women in black short hair and a red shirt followed with blue pants and sneakers began making her way down the ramp adjusting her hand straps with a small grin on her face as finkle announced.

"And her opponent making her WWE Debut she is a 5th generation Diva and the Beautiful Boa Minda OOOORTTTONNN!" Finkle announced as the young diva looked at Stephanie with an evil smirk as she began making her way down the ramp.

Minda's older brother, the so-called "Face Of The WWE" Randy Orton was backstage, stretching and loosening up in case he had a match when he heard that his sister was having her debut match, which he scoffed at. Then he heard an all too familiar 'HEY!' blare over the PA, and his face scrunched in disbelief. "No...can't be." He muttered as the next lyric played. 'HEY! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY!' which Randy immediately recognized as the chorus to his old theme song that he utterly despised, Burn In My Light by Mercy Drive. His face contorted with rage and his icy-blue eyes burned with fury as the formerly known Legend Killer could only utter a single profanity-laced phrase. "Son of a f-ing bitch..."

As Minda made her way into the ring she looked over at Layla as she got on the turn buckle looking towards the camera knowing she was looking dead at her brother the Corporate sell out before taunting his brothers old Legend Killer taunt as the crowd went OOOO and cheered knowing EXACTLY what she was doing as she smirked to herself bringing her arms back down.

Randy was watching on the backstage monitor and the moment he saw his sister copy his iconic pose, Randy's infamous temper issues sprang to life as he immediately yanked the monitor from where it was plugged, and hurled it, the glass shattering on impact before he picked up and busted a nearby table over it, a bit of fury-induced drool coming from his mouth as it was safe to say, WWE's Apex Predator was absolutely livid as he let out a string of profanities that fortunately no one heard.

Minda jumped down from the turn buckle as she looked towards Layla as the Ref called for the bell as the two circled each other ready to start the match as the ref signaled for the bell.

Layla started in on the offense giving a few punches and kicks before twisting Minda's arm around as the young 5th generation Diva gave a smirk before pulling her into a headlock.

Wasting little time Minda took her down with a swift clothesline causing Layla to groan as she slowly started to get up. As Layla got up Minda came from behind delivering a belly to belly suplex.

Minda went in for a straight upwards suplex only for Layla to kick her in the gut and DDT her to the mat. For the first time in what seemed like...years a diva's match was actually WORTH watching.

Layla got up quickly as she went and grabbed Minda by the hair as The ref was shouting at Layla to let go of the hair only for Minda to counter by kicking her in the gut.

Soon Minda ran forward tackling her to the ground as she began pounding at Layla's skull before getting up quickly looking around as she rolled her head around as the crowd cheered due to how the match was going.

Layla got up before turning Minda around and giving the women the **LAYOUT**! before going for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO!**

**TH-KICK OUT!**

Layla face showed off shock as she pounded the mat before getting up in the ref's face demanding that it was a three count as Minda was slowly getting up with a small smirk.

"Layla don't turn around your not gonna like the view" Cole stated with a small chuckle.

After Layla turned around after arguing Minda grabbed her neck and swiftly **HELL CUTTER**! on the mat as she went for the pin quickly.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THR-KICK OUT!**

Minda looked in shock as she looked at the ref who held up two fingers as Minda slowly got up as she lifted Layla up however Layla than pulled a stupid as she Spit right in Minda's face as the younger women growled before **HELL CUTTER** again as she wiped the spit off her face going for the pin again.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Burn In My Light" Blasted over the PA system as Minda got up from the match.

"Here Is Your Winner MINDA OOOORTON!" Finkle stated as Minda looked towards Layla before rolling out of the ring moving the people sitting on a chair out of the way as she grabbed the chair slipping back in the ring before smacking the chair as Layla got up and turned around before WHACK! Minda smacked Layla with a steel chair across the face knocking her down now busted open.

"What the?! WHAT THE HELLS GOT INTO MINDA SHE ALREADY WON THE DAMN MATCH THIS IS UNCALLED FOR!" Cole shouted.

Minda let out a small smirk as she asked for a microphone. once she was handed the microphone she snatched the microphone before bending down to Layla's level and began to speak.

"Sorry Lay nothing personal but the days of divas being pathetic weak fragile women are done." Minda said before standing up. "AJ LEE! I hope you were watching this VERY closely tonight because you have held that pathetic Diva's champion for 365 days making you the longest reigning Diva's champion in history but that reign ends in four weeks at Extreme rules. You may have held that championship for 365 days but let us face facts after Kaitlyn and Layla you have not had a single threat to that championship. UNTIL NOW!" Minda shouted as she let out a smirk as the crowd cheered in agreement.

"So AJ you call yourself the new face of the Diva's division. Well that means you are responsible for keeping the divas in this division in line and from hurting each other to bad. So let me put it like this you WILL give me a Diva's champ or." Minda started before letting out a smirk. "Or one by one the Diva's of this division WILL fall and there blood will be on your hand until you and me are the only women left standing so the choice is yours "Champ" Minda said as she flipped the microphone backwards as "Burn In My Light" Blasted over the PA system as she slipped out of the ring as Raw went to a commercial.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time who will take part in one of two of Raw's Main events tonight Crush Hogan and Gabriel Calaway!" Renne stated as the camera zoomed out showing the two superstars as the crowd cheered like crazy as she continued.

"Now gentlemen tonight you two face off against Brock Lesner and Michael Ziggler I have to ask due to your father's history will it be a factor with you two functioning as a team?" She asked as Gabriel was the first to speak.

"Renne when me and Crush entered this company we came to continue our family's legacy's not let their past Rivalry's get in the way. Tonight is not about egos but more beating the tar out of two people being Michael Ziggler and Brock Lesner." Gabriel stated with a small smile getting cheers from the crowd.

"Yeah our dads are the embodiments of good and evil and they faced each other multiple times before but you know what Renee? That doesn't matter. We're going to make our own impact in the WWE by running all over Michael Ziggler and Brock Lesnar!" Crush declared, getting cheers from the crowd.

"So tonight Lesner! Ziggler! let me put it to you like this! You two punks think you can just go around throwing your weight around like you own the Joint. Well tonight they say last guys finish last well tonight that is not gonna be the case tonight we are going to mow down you fools like it is nothing! see you punk's out there!" Gabriel said with a grin.

"So whatchu gonna do when Gabriel Calaway and Crush Hogan RUN WILD ON YOU?!" Crush growled, flexing his muscles in front of the camera as he channeled his father with reply as Raw went to a commercial.

When Raw came on the air "3 man band" was blasting over the PA system as 3MB was in the middle of the ring doing their instrument motions.

"Ladies and Gentelmen the following contest is set for one fall. currently in the ring representing 3MB Jinder MAHAL!" Finkle announced as Jinder threw out his hate piece towards the crowd.

Backstage a young man with blonde hair and a green blue and black T-shirt with red pants was adjusting his hand piece as one WWE Champion John Cena patted him on the shoulder.

"Ready for this kid?" He asked as the young man nodded adjusting his shoes before speaking.

"Ready as I,ll ever be" He stated with a grin.

"Ok Hit it!" Cena shouted as the young man placed a Padres hat on racing out towards the curtains.

**SO YOU THINK YOU'RE UNTOUCHABLE? WORD LIFE! THIS IS BASIC THUGANOMICS! THIS IS BASIC BASIC THUGANOMICS! WORD LIFE! I'M UNTOUCHABLE BUT IM FORCING YOU TO FEEL ME! WITHER YOUR FIGHTING OR SPITTING MY DISCIPLINE IS UNFORGIVEN!**

Suddenly "Basic Thugonomics" blasted over the PA system as the young man Cena was calming down made his way out from behind the curtains with a grin as he tipped the hat towards the camera before racing down the ring clapping hands with the fans.

"And his opponent. From San Diego California Weighing in at 245 pounds Michael DEERKSEN!" Finkle announced as the young man grinned once he slipped into the ring. Slater got near the man looking at him doing his WOOOOO Thing with the guitar as the young man blinked before smirking before WHAM! he decked Slater right in the jaw knocking him down as Drew got near Slater helping him up as Mahal got in front as he was the opponent.

Michael wasted little time after the bell was rung taking the man with a clothesline as he grinned causing the crowd to cheer as he took down one of 3MB's members. As the young man went for a bulldog Jinder flipped him over as the young man landed on his back before kicking up and spearing the man down before picking him up and suplexing him down as the members of 3MB were trying to cheer him on.

The young man quickly bashed his hands against Jinder's head knocking him down as he slowly was starting to get back up as he quickly got up again Michael went and connected with another clothesline before picking him up and SPINE BUSTER! onto Jinder with a grin thinking how to end this.

The young man placed his hands on his knees as Jinder began slowly getting up as he turned around Michael lifted him up on his shoulders with a smirk as the crowd cheered before slamming him down on the mat before going for a pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THR-KICK OUT!**

The young man grinned and laughed as he looked at the ref who held up two fingers with a the young man looked around as the crowd was cheering before started chanting "**KICK HIS TEETH OUT!**" as Michael grinned.

The young man grinned as he went to the corner of the turn buckle begging Jinder to get up as he slowly did once he was to his feet or more so to his knees. WHACK! kick right to the skull as the young man once again went for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Basic Thuganomics" Blasted over the PA system as the young man grinned slowly getting up as Jinder rolled out of the ring holding his Jaw as the young man grinned.

"Here is Your Winner MICHAEL DERKSEN!" Finkle announced as the young man grinned towards 3MB waving bye bye as Raw went to a commercial.

Backstage Renne was once again holding a Microphone and smiled before speaking into it.

"Ladies and Gentelmen my guests at this time accoponied by Paul Heyman Michael Ziggler and Brock Lesner!" Renne said with a smile as Heyman spoke up first.

"First Renne you are looking at one dominate tag team here. Secondly girl its BROOOOOOCK LEEEEEESNAR!" Heyman stated as Renne sweat dropped.

"Don't worry about it Paul I should of expected that from Renne. Anyways I heard what Crush and Calaway had to say and they honestly think I am scared of facing them? Give me a break they are just children of washed up hasbeens who should of hung them up a long time ago" The Younger Ziggler brother stated shaking his head.

"I've beaten The Undertaker and I've beaten Hulk Hogan so beating their little boys won't be a problem for us. Me and Michael Ziggler are the most dangerous men in the WWE and we will beat those overrated kids, Crush Hogan and Gabriel Calaway." Brock declared.

"Exactly! Crush! Gabriel! You are looking at the future of this company right in front of you. We will see you out there and you will regret ever crossing our paths!" The younger man said as he headed off as Heyman grinned as him and Brock headed the other way.

**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD! THEY COUNCIL ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY TALK TO ME! YOU GOT YOUR RULES AND YOUR RELIGIONS! ALL DESIGNED TO KEEP YOU SAFE! BUT WHEN RULES START GETTING BROKEN YOU START QUESTIONING YOUR FAITH!**

Suddenly "Vocies" By rev theory blasted over the PA system as Blade began making his way down the ramp with a grin adjusting his wrists with a small grin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is your CO main event of the evening. Introducing first from Missouri weighing in a 275 pounds He Is The Cobra Of Destruction BLADE!" Finkle announced as Blade slipped his way into the ring turning around wasting little time getting ready.

**IF YA SMELL! WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN!**

Suddenly "Electrifying" Blasted over the PA system as the rock made his way in anticipation towards his first match on Raw in 10 years as he began making his way down the ramp.

"And his Opponent from Miami Florida weighing in at 260 pounds THE ROCK!" Finkle bellowed as the rock made his way down the ramp sliding into the ring as Blade adjusted his hands as Rock looked at him before the ref looked at each of them before calling for the bell.

Rock and Blade looked at each other walking forward as they were eye level before Rock stuck his hand out before giving the "Just Bring It" taunt as Blade smirked as the two circled around before locking up to get this match under way.

Blade started off trying to go for a clothesline to knock Rocky down only for Rock to counter by taking him on his shoulder and hitting the Samoan drop. Blade quickly got up as he smirked as Rock gave a grin before they locked up again as Blade twisted Rock's arm around to his back before lifting his body up and slamming him down on the mat.

Once Rock got up Blade speared him down and began pummeling down on rock's head as The ref had to pull him off. As Blade gave a small taunt Rock brought him down from his leg to the ground before quickly pulling him up with him and Irish whipping Blade into a turn buckle.

Blade got knocked against the turn buckle falling backwards only for Rock to pick him up and slam him down again. Blade got up before taking Rock down with a clothesline as he was looking rather angry at how things started off. Rock slowly got up with his back turned as Blade came from behind suplexing him from behind.

Rock quickly got up only to be taken down by another clothesline. Once Rock got up as Blade was going for a 3rd Rock countered thanks to a Samoan drop. Blade got up slowly as rock was taunting him only for Blade to come in and deliver a few blows followed by an Upercut and Suplexed him from the back as the two were panting at how this match was going.

Blade wasted little time as he stomped down on both of rocks arms and legs followed by an elbow to the face as he looked around backing up almost cobra like licking his lips waiting for rock to get up.

"Uh oh King. as if shades of his brother THE COBRA IS COILED! Ready to strike!" Cole shouted.

as Rock got up and turned around after slowly getting up Blade grabbed his neck before delivering a fast and painfull **HELL CUTTER** before going for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH-KICK OUT!**

Blade looked in shock as Rock kicked out of the hell cutter as the Ref showed two fingers as Blade got up looking over at the crowd wondering what to do to take rock down. When he turned around however Rock was up and grabbed blade by his neck and **ROCK BOTTOM!** as Rock went for the cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH-KICK OUT**!

Rock looked at the Ref who showed that Blade kicked out at two as the rock looked at the fans before grinning as he took his arm band off throwing it to the crowd setting up for the peoples Elbow as he ran against the ropes but when he hit the second time Blade had kicked up and **HELL CUTTER** knocked Rock down as Blade once again went for the Pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THRE-KICK OUT!**

Blade got up holding his head in frustration as he backed up towards the turn buckle as Rock slowly got up Blade ran forward looking to Kick's Rock's head in only for Rock to quickly get up and **ROCK BOTTOM OUT OF NO WHERE!** Rock quickly went for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Electrifying" Blasted over the PA system as The Rock and Blade panted in exhaustion at the match as the two slowly got up.

"Here is your Winner THE ROCK!" Finkle announced as "Electrifying" blasted over the PA system as Rock and Blade looked at each other as Rock extended his hand as the crowd cheered as Blade simply laughed and smiled before taking Rocks hand and shook as the crowd cheered at the respect Blade was showing Rock however things soon changed.

**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD! THEY COUNCIL ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY TALK TO ME! YOU GOT YOUR RULES AND YOUR RELIGIONS! ALL DESIGNED TO KEEP YOU SAFE! BUT WHEN RULES START GETTING BROKEN YOU START QUESTIONING YOUR FAITH! I HAVE A VOICE THAT IS THE SAVIOR! HATES TO LOVE AND LOVES TO HATE! I HEAR VOICES CRYING! I SEE HEROES DIEING!**

Suddenly "Voices" by Rev Theory blasted over the PA system as Randy Orton Blade's older brother made his way out from behind the curtains as the crowd booed like crasy as Randy held a microphone in hand as he rose the microphone to speak.

"Blade Blade Blade. You call yourself an Orton yet you lost to this Hollywood sellout hasbeen tonight on the first Raw of WWE's New Era. You sicken me brother. To think that someone like me a multi time world champion's veins run though you." Randy stated walking back and forth on the ramp with a smirk degrading his brother as Blade was holding his arm after one hell of a match with Rock.

Rock was pissed at Randy for interrupting this moment he had with Blade but instead he decided to talk shit to him on the microphone first, "Randy! It's great to see you and damn you changed! You were once the cold viper, the deadliest man in the WWE and now you're a candy-ass sellout!"

The crowd cheered before starting a chant of "**CANDY ASS SELL OUT!**" in between claps as Randy growled.

"Rock stay out of this. This is between me and my brother not some has been like you why don't you head back to Hollywood I am sure some Disney movies would love you in a role" Randy stated with a smirk.

Rock stood his ground, "I'd stick my boot right up your candy-ass right now but you're damn lucky our COO wouldn't like his pet viper getting a peoples ass whoopin' right here tonight in Battle Creek!"

Blade walked over to Rock taking the microphone giving him a "I got this Motion" before turning towards the ramp and began to speak into the microphone.

"Rock may not be able to but considering I am of Orton Blood I got no problem doing this. Randal! It is time you and me go head to head Next week you and me on Raw in a HELL IN THE CELL! that is if you have the guts to face your own flesh and blood!" Blade snapped.

The crowd cheered like Crasy as Randy looked around before speaking. "You're on" He simply said dropping the Microphone as "Vocies" Blasted over the PA system as Raw went to a commercial.

As Raw came back on the air.

**I AM HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I AM HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COMMME ON! BRING IT ON! PERFECTION! I AM PERFECTION! I AM PERFECTION YEAAAH! TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT COMMME ONNN! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH WHAT I DO! IF YOU EVER DOBUTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! I AM THE DEFENITION OF PERFECTION NO DOUBT! YOU TOOK YOUR BEST SHOT BUT IT'S ALL OVER NOW! YOU CAN'T TOUCH PERFECTION!**

Suddenly "Here To Show Perfection" blasted over the PA system as the crowd booed like crasy as Michael Ziggler made his way out from behind the curtains with the "Better Ziggler" T-Shirt on along with a pair of blue shorts as he made his way down the ramp.

"Ladies and Gentelmen the following contest is the Main Event of the evening and it is a tag team match set for one fall. Introducing first from Hollywood California weighing in at 255 pounds Michael Ziggler!" Finkle announced as the young man made his way down the ramp before sliding into the ring with a smirk on his face as he took the shirt off throwing it into the crowd.

Suddenly "Here Comes The Pain" Blasted over the PA system as Brock Lesner in his MMA attire made his way down the ring with a small smirk on his face ready to put some hurt on people.

"And His Tag Team Partner from Minneapolis, Minnesota weighing in at 286 pounds. BROCK LESNAR!" Finke announced as Lesnar made his way to the ring before he jumped up on the apron before sliding into the ring.

**DEADMAN WALKING! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW GONE AND MADE A BIG MISTAKE! AND I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK AWAY! SO TURN AROUND AND FACE THE PIPER YOUR GOING TO PLAY! BECAUSE THE END IS NOW! THIS IS GOING TO BE YOUR JUDGEMENT DAY! A CHEEP SHOT! THAT'S THE WAY YOU PLAY THE GAME! NICE GUYS! ITS SAID THEY ALWAYS FINISH LAST! BUT BAD ASSES ALWAYS KICKING ASSHOLES ASSES!**

Suddenly "Deadman walking" blasted over the PA system as Gabriel Calaway made his way out from behind the curtains adjusting his Biker Jacket and gloves with a small grin making his way down the ramp.

"And their opponent from Death Valley California standing in at seven feet talk weighing in at 300 pounds Gabriel Calaway!" Finkle announced as the young man made his way down the ramp as he stopped at the edge of the ramp.

**WHEN IT COMES CRASHING DOWN AND IT HURTS INSIDE! YOU GOTTA TAKE A STAND IT DON'T HURT TO HIDE! IF YOU HURT MY FRIENDS THAN YOU HURT MY PRIDE! I GOTTA BE A MAN I CAN'T LET IT SLIDE! I AM A REAL AMERICAN! FIGHT FOR THE RIGHTS OF EVERYMAN!**

Crush Hogan stepped onto the stage as confident as can be. Posing and flexing to show off his muscular physique while stepping down the ramp with faith in himself as the fans cheered for him. He touched the hands of his fans before standing at Gabriel's side, ready to kick some ass.

Sliding into the ring Crush and Gabriel discussed as they decided for Gabriel to start things off as Ziggler was the one to start things off for his team as the ref called for the bell to start the main event.

Gabriel wasted little time as he took Ziggler down with a jumping clothesline. The Younger Ziggler backed against the turn buckle holding his Jaw as Gabriel smirked saying "Bring It on" towards Ziggler. The younger Ziggler locked Gabriel up in a headlock with a small smirk on his face.

Michael took Gabriel and flung him into the turn buckle near Lesner as Lesner grabbed him as the younger Ziggler yelled something at Gabriel before smacking Gabriel across the face as the crowd booed like crazy as Lesnar let go causing the bigger man to fall down.

The Younger Ziggler took Gabriel from behind before suplexing him onto the ground. The younger Ziggler picked him up and was going for Perfection Buster only for Gabriel to grab him by the neck and **CHOKESLAM!** passing out on the ground next to Ziggler.

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' ABOUT!" Crush yelled out his praise for his tag partner Gabriel before sticking his arm out as far as he could; ready, willing, and able to be tagged in.

The two current superstars who were legal in the match went towards their side of the ring before TAG! both had tagged in their partners as Crush and Lesnar came in as Crush raced forward clothslining Lesnar 3 times before suplexing the big man letting out a roar cry towards the fans causing them to cheer.

The Younger Ziggler got up and quickly tried to get in only to be stopped by Gabriel who quickly got in the ring grabbed Ziggler and LAST RIDE! kicking him out of the ring to make sure this didn't end badly.

The crowd cheered like crasy as Crush looked around as the crowd cheered loudly as Crush went to the top turnbuckle looking around before jumping off and **LEG DROP OFF THE TOP TURN BUCKLE!** over lesnar's neck before rushing for the Pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Real American" blasted over the PA system as Crush got up as Gabriel slipped into the ring after taking care of Ziggler.

"Here is your winner Gabriel Calaway and CRUSH HOGAN!" Finkle announced.

Gabriel gave a grin as he and crush jumped up on opposite turn buckles not noticing Lesnar and Ziggler slipping into the ring suddenly the two pulled off Hogan and Calaway off the turn buckle quickly and **F-5 ON CALAWAY AND PERFECTION BUSTER ON HOGAN!** The crowd booed like crazy as Ziggler shouted something along the lines of "YOU GOT LUCKY HOGAN!" before stomping on his chest as the crowd booed like crazy.

Backstage Minda was seen heading off before the Camera zoomed to show Layla turn her around as Minda growled.

"What the hell was that about you ruined this flawless face or nearly anyways!" Layla snapped as Minda grabbed her neck and slammed her against the wall and spoke.

"Listen here doll. I am simply taking whats mine by sending AJ a message you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Listen to me if you want to avoid my wrath it's best just to stay on my good side comprende?" Minda asked as Layla nodded.

"Good just stay back here look pretty and win your matches and you will be fine" Minda stated patting her on the cheek before walking off as Layla panted smiling gently at what just happened.

As Raw came back on the air.

**HERE COMES THE MONEY! MONEY TALK! HERE COMES THE MONEY! MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY! DOLLAR DOLLAR DOLLAR DOLLAR! JING JING BLING! IF YOU AINT TALKING MONEY THAN YOUR TALKING DONT MATTER!**

Suddenly "Here Comes The Money" Blasted over the PA system as Shane O Mac made his way down the ramp giving his usual strut with a grin before racing down the ramp with a small grin with a microphone in hand as he slipped in the ring before dancing around the ring gaining cheers from the crowd before speaking into the mic.

"What is up Battle Creek I hope you have Enjoyed the first Raw of the Shane O Mac Era. Sadly it must come to an end soon but not before I make one final announcement. Next week on Raw we are having a Tournament to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship! and the participants are R-Truth! Christan! The Rock! The Miz! Chris Jericho! Wade Barrett! The Returning Batista! And Dolph Ziggler!" Shane O Mac announced.

"Further more this Friday Night on Smackdown there will be a number one contenders match for the Intercontinental championship as Zack Ryder takes on Cody Rhodes where the winner goes on to face Wade Barrett for the Intercontinental Championship at Extreme rules!" Shane announced as the crowd exploded in cheers.

"Raw is over for now folks and we will see you at friday night smackdown!" Shane yelled as "Here comes the money" blasts over the PA system as Raw went off the air.


	2. Smackdown Week 1

"Know Your Enemy" Blasted over the PA system as Smackdown came on the air as the crowd went cheering all over the place as the Camera zoomed into the commentary team.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the first Smackdown of the new era here in WWE I am Michael Cole along side my broadcast partner John Bradshaw Layfeild and John after what we saw Minda pull on Layla last Raw sending a message to the Diva's champion AJ lee. I don't know what to think" Cole stated.

"Same here partner. Minda's vicious, she's crazy and maybe AJ has finally met her match," JBL said in agreement.

Suddenly as JBL began her talk about Minda.

**HEY! HEY! HEY! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! NOW ITS TIME TO SHINE! IM GONNA TAKE WHATS MINE! TAKE WHATS MINE! HEY! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!**

Suddenly "Burn In My Light" Blasted over the PA system as Minda Orton made her way out from behind the curtains heading down the ramp with...the womens championship?

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome at this time The Beautiful Boa MINDA ORTON!" Finkle announced as Minda made her way down the ramp.

"And speaking of Minda here she comes now John. But what in the world is she doing with the WWE Women's championship? Its been inactive for what 3 years now?" Cole asked in confusion.

"Yeah that raises two questions. What's Mind doing with that belt and where the heck did she find it?" JBL pondered as well.

Minda slipped into the ring raising the championship in the air before asking for a microphone as she began to speak.

"Alright I am going to make this quick. This past Monday Night Raw I stated to Aj that the Diva's championship would Die at Extreme rules. You are looking what will be reborn in its place a title that has the most prestige in WWE or Women's wrestling period the Women's Championship. Aj while you tried you pretty little ass of to make the Divas championship have prestige fact of the matter is this the Divas you have faced to keep that championship have been nothing more than weak fragile women who do not know anything more than how to look pretty now its one thing to look pretty but when that's all you know how to do there is a problem" Minda stated gaining a lot of cheers from the crowd.

"I don't think even Minda knows what she's talking about," JBL wasn't buying into Minda's words, he wasn't impressed.

"So with that Said..AJ LEE! you better be ready because your days as champion are numbered! That divas championship has been embarrassment to women's wrestling everywhere and it is time the curse known as the Divas Championship is put to an end! and that end comes at extreme rules!" Minda stated gaining even more cheers from the crowd.

"AJ, please beat this woman," JBL shook his head disapprovingly at Minda.

"Oh put a sock in it Bradshaw. I didn't think about what Minda was saying before now but now a lot of what she is saying makes sense" Cole stated.

"How does it make sense? AJ's made an amazing impact in not just the WWE but in sports entertainment, other entertainment, she's an icon and I think Minda's just jealous of AJ," JBL said in defense of AJ.

Minda turned around hearing Bradshaw's commentary. "Hey John for once why don't you listen to your smarter broadcast partner before you end up out of a job courtesy of me!" Minda shouted in anger as the crowd cheered.

"Now than as I was saying-" Minda stated before suddenly.

**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD! THEY COUNCIL ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY TALK TO ME! YOU GOT YOUR RULES AND YOUR RELIGIONS! ALL DESIGNED TO KEEP YOU SAFE! BUT WHEN RULES START GETTING BROKEN YOU START QUESTIONING YOUR FAITH! I HAVE A VOICE THAT IS THE SAVIOR! HATES TO LOVE AND LOVES TO HATE! I HEAR VOICES CRYING! I SEE HEROES DIEING!**

Suddenly "Voices" Blasted over the PA system as Minda growled in anger as Randy Orton the Apex Predator of the WWE and Minda's older brother began making his way from behind the curtains and down the ramp.

"I've never been this happy to see Randy in my entire life," JBL said, glad that the Viper was on his way to the ring.

Randy got into the ring as Minda adjusted the women's championship on her shoulder as Randy clapped for his sister as Randy asked for a microphone before he began to speak into it.

"Well done Minda you have truly shown you are an Orton after what you did to Layla at least that is what I thought until I saw this roll it" Randy said.

The Titration showed the end confrontation with Minda and Layla that showed Layla smiling after Minda had been rough to get her to listen as the crowd gave whistles as Minda rolled her eyes before speaking.

"Whats your point Randall?" Minda growled.

"My point is this Minda. I have known how you have swung for YEARS and if you think I am just gonna stand by and let that get in the way of you bringing gold to the Orton family you are dead wrong! Its time I deal out some family discipline!" Randy shouted as he dropped the microphone before grabbing mind by the neck pushing her against the turn buckle with an evil and sadistic smirk.

"They call this tough love Minda. Randy's doing this because he wants you to be strong, tougher than ever!" JBL said in defense of Randy forcefully pushing Minda to the turnbuckle

Minda's eyes widened as her face went white as she swore she felt she was going to get hurt badly however suddenly.

**IF YA SMELL! WHAT THE ROCK! IS COOKIN**

Suddenly "Electrifying" blasted over the PA system as "The Peoples Champion" The Rock raced down the ramp before sliding into the ring turning Randy around forcing him to let go of his sister and ROCK BOTTOM ON THE VIPER!

"Thank God for The Rock! That was totally uncalled for by the viper!" Cole shouted.

"Why's The Rock getting in the middle of this? This is family business, he's not an Orton!" JBL yelled.

"He is just doing whats right John!" Cole shouted as Rock asked for a microphone before speaking.

"FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO MINNEAPOLIS! Now the rock says this it's one thing to dish out family punishment but on a women The Rock calls that the act of a monkey crap candy ass punk ass bitch! So The Rock Says this you are obviously pissed off at the rock for interrupting that so Viper how about tonight you go ONE ON ONE with the great one and we see how tough your punk ass is!" Rock shouted.

Randy held his neck in anger and looked at Rock before speaking into his Microphone. "YOUR ON!" Randy shouted as Rock smirked before raising the Microphone and spoke again.

"Good it will be The Rocks Pleasure to whip your rudy poo candy ass all over MINNEAPOLIS! IF YA SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN!" Rock shouted slamming the microphone down as "Electrifying" blasted over the PA system as Smackdown went to a commercial.

As Smackdown came back on the air.

**WHOA! YOUR ONLY SMOKE AND MIRRORS! WHOA YOUR ONLY SMOKIN AND MIRRORS TO ME!**

Suddenly "Smoke and Mirrors" Blasted over the PA System as the crowd let out a huge amount of cheers as Cody Rhodes made his way down the ramp with a grin on his face ready for action.

"The following contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from Marietta, Georgia weighing in at 220 pounds CODY RHODES!" Finkle announced as Cody slipped into the ring taking off his Jacket before placing it on the outside of the ring.

**WOO! WOO! WOO! YOU KNOW IT! OH RAIDO TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW**

Suddenly "Raido" blasted over the PA System as Zack Ryder made his way out from behind the curtains as the crowd let out a huge amount of cheers as Zack let out a WOO! WOO! WOO! before making his way down the ramp with a grin.

"And His Opponent from Long Island, New York weighing in at 214 pounds LONG ISLAND ICE Z ZACK RYDER!" Finkle announced as the crowd cheered like crasy before Zack slipped into the ring as the ref called for the bell.

The two young superstars started in a lock up as Cody went around behind Zack. Cody than took Zack by the neck for a sweep off his legs down to the ground as Cody and Zack got up as Cody let out a small playful smirk.

Zack went for a clothesline taking Cody down as the young Rhodes let out a groan as he slowly got up Zack gave a "WOO! WOO! WOO!" before trying to go for another one only for Cody to flip Zack over with a knee to the gut.

Cody went for a punch combo. Zack caught the second punch and grinned before suplexing Cody over his head. Cody got up as him and Zack both went for a clothsline knocking both down as the two slowly were recovering while the crowd was mixed with "LETS GO CODY!" and "WOO! WOO! WOO!" as the two superstars grinned.

Zack got up and went behind Cody going for a suplex before Cody countered into a DISASTER KICK! as Cody and Zack both went down panting as the crowd began a "THIS IS AWESOME!" Chant around the arena.

**ONE**

**TWO**

Cody and Zack slowly crawled to the ropes pulling themselves up.

**THREE!**

**FOUR!**

Zack and Cody got them selves to their feet as Cody and Zack turned around and charged forward with a clothesline only for Cody to kick him in the gut and CROSS RHODES! Cody went for the cover quickly.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH-Kick out!**

Cody looked at the Ref panting as the ref pulled out two fingers as Cody got up however.

**IVE HAD ENOUGH! I,ll MAKE YOU SEE! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ANOTHER DROP OF BLOOD FROM ME!**

Suddenly "End Of Days v4" Blasted over the PA system as Cody turned to see Wade Barrett the Intercontinental Champion make his way out from behind the curtains holding the championship on his shoulder.

Cody turned around before ROUGH RYDER ON CODY! Cody went falling down hard on his face as Zack went for the cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH-KICK OUT!**

Zack pounded the mat shouting "ARE YOU SERIOUS BRO?!" At the ref as the ref held up 2 fingers in frustration as he lifted Cody up as Cody punched Zack in the gut before **ALABAMA SLAM ON ZACK**! before going for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH-KICK OUT!**

Cody slammed his hand down with a laugh as Cody got up waiting for Zack to get up as Ryder slowly got up Cody grabbed him and CROSS RHODES ON ZACK as he went for the cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Smoke and Mirrors" blasted over the PA system as Cody lifted his hand up as the crowd cheered as Wade Barrett slipped into the ring as Cody turned around **BULL HAMMER ON CODY**! the crowd booed as Cody was knocked down as Wade smirked holding his championship in the air as Smackdown went to a commercial.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time he is the definition of perfection Michael Ziggler" Renne said with a smile and giggle as the camera zoomed out showing Michael Ziggler as the crowd booed as Renne spoke.

"Now Michael in just a few moments you will be taking on The Best In The World C.M Punk. Now last week on Raw you lost a tag match against-" She started before Michael spoke.

"Let me stop you right there Renne. I did not lose that match because I was not pinned or made to submit Brock Lesnar lost not me" Michael stated with a smirk as the crowd booed like crazy.

"Fair enough now than though-oh!" Renne said as C.M Punk made his way over to the interview section as the crowd cheered like crazy as Punk who heard everything from the younger Ziggler's mouth and spoke.

"Okay, first of all if you lose a match with Brock Lesnar as your partner then quite frankly you suck as a wrestler," Punk held up an index finger, showing the handsign for number one

"and two, I'm looking forward to putting you to sleep in the middle of the ring and this time you won't have anybody to blame but yourself," Punk now showed the handsign for two after adding a second finger.

"This coming from the man who lost his championship to the old hasbeen known as the Undertaker eh? well how about this Punk you wanna show your the best in the world so badly? How about we up the anty for our match. You and Me Extreme Rules Match Next! Hows about that for you so called best in the world" Michael asked with a smirk.

"I'm the best in the world for a reason kid and you're going to find out firsthand. You're on, I accept your challenge!" Punk declared.

"Good I look forward to showing you why I am the better Ziggler in the family" Michael said with a smirk before spitting right in Punk's face as he headed off laughing as Punk gave a growl in anger as Smackdown went to a commercial.

As Smackdown came back from a commercial break.

**I,M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD IM HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COME ONNN! PERFECTION! I AM PERFECTION! I AM PERFECTION! YEAH! SO TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT COME ON! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY! BETTER WATCH WHAT I DO! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE! IM HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD IM HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COME ON! I AM THE DEFINITION OF PERFECTION NO DOUBT! YOU TOOK YOUR BEST SHOT BUT ITS ALL OVER NOW!**

"Here To Show Perfection" Blasted over the PA system as Michael Ziggler made his way out from behind the curtains with a smirk on his face as the crowd booed like crazy.

"The Following contest is an EXTREME RULES MATCH! Set for one fall introducing first from Hollywood California Weighing in at 255 pounds. The definition of perfection Michael Ziggler!" Finkle announced as Michael made his way down the ramp.

"And welcome back to Friday Night Smackdown and John I can not believe the disrespect Michael showed Punk back stage" Cole announced.

"And here comes Michael!" John exclaimed, hearing Michael Ziggler's entrance music.

As Michael Slipped into the ring with a smirk the young man gave a tap on his wrist taunting Punk waiting for his opponent for tonight.

Suddenly some static blasted over the PA system before..

**LOOK IN MY EYES WHAT DO YOU SEE?! THE CULT OF PERSONALITY! I KNOW YOUR ANGER! I KNOW YOUR DREAMS! I AM EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO BE! OHHHH I AM THE CULT OF PERSONALITY! LIKE MUSSOLINI AND KENNEDY! I AM THE CULT OF PERSONALITY!**

Suddenly "The Cult Of Personality" Blasted over the PA system as C.M Punk made his way down the ramp before bending down taping his wrist before yelling "ITS CLOBBERING TIME!" before getting up and made his way down the ramp.

"and his Opponent from Chicago, Illinois weighing in at 218 pounds C.M PUUUUNK!" Finkle announced as Punk made his way over to the ring.

"Come on Punk! Show this disrespectful Punk a lesson!" Cole shouted.

"One of the most disrespectful things you can possibly do to another person is spit in their face. CM Punk is going to kick Michael Ziggler's head in tonight!" JBL yelled.

Punk and Ziggler got in the ring as the Ref called for the Bell. Michael and Punk got close as Punk and them ran their mouth before Ziggler once again spat in Punk's face as Punk growled before tackling him to the ground pounding on his skull.

Michael quickly got up after punk yelled come onto the crowd as he turned around only to be delivered into a drop kick as the young man smirked as he got up before sliding out of the ring. Michael was looking for a chair as Punk stepped out of the ring and went to go for a kick to Michael's head and **SUPLEX THOUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!**

"There goes our announce table again how much do these things cost John?!" Cole asked as Michael got up from the suplex with a smirk.

Punk slowly got up as the two superstars went back and forth on punches with "**YAY!**" and "**BOO**" between each hit before Punk began kicking down on Michael's leg only for the younger Ziggler to Eye rake Punk and **DDT ON THE CONCRETE!**

Punk groaned in pain having had Surgery in his Skull in his past. He got it fixed but it still hurt as the Younger Ziggler forced the Bell Keeper out of the way grabbing the ring bell walking over running a hand though his hair before waiting for Punk to get up.

"Oh come on this is to much!" Cole shouted as Punk slowly got up and turned around and **RING BELL TO THE SKULL!** Michael Ziggler smirked as the crowd booed him at that.

Punk slowly got up as he seemed to about to get another hit to the skull only for Punk to quickly counter with a kick to Michael's head knocking both Superstars down.

"Way to go Punk! Take him down!" Cole shouted.

Michael and Punk slowly got to their feet as the crowd was chanting "Holy Shit" chant though out the Arena before Punk grabbed Michael lifting him up on his shoulders and Grinned shouting "Nap Time" before **GTS!** Michael got blasted with the GTS as the crowd cheered like crazy as Punk lifted him up again to try to get him into the ring only for **LOW BLOW BY ZIGGLER!** causing Punk to keel over in pain as the younger Ziggler panted and smirked at the same time.

Michael grinned bringing Punk into the ring before walking over and picking up the steel Steps throwing them into the ring. Sliding in the ring Michael sent the Ring into the center before going and grabbing Punk as he smirked once they were over the steps and **PERFECTION BUSTER ON THE STEEL STEPS!**

Michael grinned before going for the Pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THR-KICK OUT!**

Michael looked on in shock slamming his hands down on the Mat as he slowly lifted Punk up only for Punk to place Michael on his Shoulders and **GTS ON THE STEPS!** Punk collapsed for the Pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THR-KICK OUT!**

Punk looked on in shock that Michael kicked out as he was looking at the man as if asking "What the hell do I got to do to put this Kid away"

Punk Slowly got Michael up as the young man pushed him away as Punk turned around right into a drop kick as Michael panted slowly getting up grabbing the steel steps as he slowly got up and **STEEL STEPS ON PUNKS SKULL!** The camera zoomed in as Punk held his head showing he was busted open as the young man adjusting the steps as He pulled Punk over and P**ERFECTION BUSTER ONCE AGAIN ON THE STEEL STEPS!** Michael grinned as he went for the Pin.

**One**

**Two**

**THREE!**

"Here To Show Perfection" Blasted over the PA system as Michael Ziggler rolled out of the Ring with a pant and smirk.

"Here is your winner Michael ZIGGLER!" Finkle announced as the crowd booed as Punk was slowly coming to.

"A well fought match by Punk but the surgery on his Skull he is still recovering from was a difference maker here tonight John" Cole stated as Punk looked at the younger Ziggler with a growl as Smackdown went to a commercial break.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time The Diva's champion AJ Lee! Now AJ last Monday on Raw Minda sent you a message that you had either two options. Either A grant her a championship match at Extreme Rules that you can not worm your way out of her words not mine. Or watch as the divas division that you worked so hard to restore crumbles around you. Your thoughts?" Renne asked as the camera zoomed out to show AJ Lee with the Diva's championship as she spoke while the crowd booed her like crazy.

"My thoughts are this Renne. I have held the Diva's championship for 365 days and I am not afraid of Miss Minda even if she is an Orton. To answer her question I accept. and Tonight when we met in the ring in tag team action I will show her WHY I am the Diva's champion now out of my way bimbo!" Aj snapped pushing past Renne leaving the scene.

"I really hope she gets hers tonight" Renne muttered as Smackdown went to a commercial.

As Smackdown came back from a commercial.

**HEY! HEY! HEY! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YA DONE TO ME! NOW ITS TIME SHINE! GONNA TAKE WHATS MINE! TAKE WHATS MINE! HEY! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YA DONE TO ME! NOW ITS TIME SHINE! GONNA TAKE WHATS MINE! TAKE WHATS MINE! YOUR GONNA BURN IN MY LIGHT!**

Suddenly "Burn In My Light" Blasted over the PA system as Minda Orton made her way out along side Layla who smiled waving to the fans as Minda cracked her knuckles making her way down the ramp.

"The Following Divas Tag team match is set for one fall introducing first the team of Layla and MINDA ORTON!" Finkle announced.

"And here we go John Diva's tag team action after what happened or almost happened with her and her brother I would not wanna be her and Layla's opponents because she is PISSED!" Cole stated once again selling the obvious.

**LETS LIGHT IT UP!**

Suddenly "Let's Light It Up" blasted over the PA system as AJ lee and Tamina began making their way down the ramp as AJ skipped down.

"And their Opponents Tamina Snuka and the diva's champion AJ Lee!" Finkle announced into the microphone.

Once in the Ring the ref called for the bell as the two starting the match were Minda and AJ. The two diva's got close and Aj began talking smack as Minda simply smirked shrugging it off that was however Before Aj reved her hand up and SMACK! smacked Minda right across the face as Minda looked at her growling before tackling her to the ground.

Once the two got up Aj grabbed Minda from behind before Suplexing her over her head as the crowd booed as Aj began stomping away down on Minda.

AJ picked Minda up as she Irished whipped the 5th Generation Diva against the ropes only for Minda to counter with a kick to the gut before CLOTHESLINE taking AJ down. As Aj got up Minda quickly took her down with a drop kick as the crowd was cheering like crazy as the Boa smirked licking her lips almost enjoying the punishment she was dishing out.

Irish Whipping Aj into the Corner Minda grinned before TAG! Minda Taged Layla in with a grin as they Irish whipped AJ against the ropes and CLOTHSLINE SPEAR COMBO! As Layla went for the Pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**KICK OUT!**

Aj wasted little time as She quickly jumped up before Huricuriana on Layla Before Irish whipping her into her own corner before TAG as she tagged in Tamina before she speared Layla down to the ground and went for the cover.

Layla quickly went over and jump tagged Minda in as She quickly came in clothslineing Tamina before quickly going over and Clotheslineing Aj Down as Minda slowly got down licking her lips circling Tamina waiting for her to get up.

As Tamina slowly got up Aj was getting to her feet Before Layla came rushing in and Clothslined herself and Aj out of the Ring as Tamina turned around **HELL CUTTER ON TAMINA!** as Minda went for the Pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Burn In My Light" blasted over the PA system as Minda smirked getting up as Layla slid in glomping Minda in a hug as the 5th generation Diva grinned.

"Here are your Winners Layla and MINDA OOOORTON!" Finkle announced Minda grinned as Layla held up Minda's hand as Smackdown went to a commercial.

As Smackdown came back on the air Renne Young was backstage with two Superstars as She began to speak. "Ladies and Gentelmen please welcome my guests at this Time The Miz and The Number one contender for the United States Championship Alex Riley! First of Miz your thoughts on Alex your protege Alex Riley becoming number one contender after so much Miss Use" Renne asked.

"What can I say Renne I taught the kid everything he knows and he broke free of the WWE Machine. Tonight however we team together for the first time in years to take on the Shield's Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins" Miz stated.

"That's right Mike so Tonight Dean you are going to get a taste of what you can expect at Extreme Rules when tonight you taste your Final Score." Alex stated with a small grin as Mike and Alex clapped hands as Smackdown went to a commercial.

As Smackdown came back on the air.

**SAY IT TO MY FACE! SHOULD OF BEEN A MAN BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW! LAY YOUR HANDS YOU LOST BUT ITS TO LATE NOW! TIME TO PAY THE PRICE OF THINGS YOU SAID NOW! SAY IT TO MY FACE! PRETEND THAT YOUR MAN WHO HAS THE NERVE TO STAND AND LOOK ME IN THE EYES! SAY IT TO MY FACE! SOON THEY'LL NEVER FIND YOU IN THE DARK BEHIND YOU IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO TELL ME JUST COME OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!**

Suddenly "Say It To My Face" Blasted over the PA system as the crowd erupted in cheers as Alex Riley made his way out from behind the curtains with his varsity Jacket on with a small grin before heading down the ramp clapping hands with the fans.

"The following Tag team contest is set for one fall. Introducing first From Washington D.C weighing in at 236 pounds he is the number one contender for the United States Championship The Varsity Hero ALEX RILLLEY!" Finkle announced as Alex made his way down the ramp before sliding into the ring with a grin taking off his Varsity Jacket throwing it to the crowd.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWESOMMMMMMMMMMMME! I CAME TO PLAY! THERES A PRICE TO PLAY TIME FOR YOU TO GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PRAY! I CAME TO PLAY! SAY GOODBYE TO THE GOOD OLD DAYS THERE NERVE COMING BACK WATCH YOUR FUTURE FADE! I CAME TO PLAY! GET MY DUES PAID! I GUESS YOU HAD A DREAM BUT IT CANT BE SAVED!**

"I came to Play" blasted over the PA system as The Miz made his way down the ramp with a small grin.

"And his tag team partner from Cleveland Ohio weighing in at 221 pounds THE MIZZ!" Finkle announced as the young man smirked slipping into the ring clapping hands with his former Protege Alex Riley.

**SERIA!**

**HOTEL**

**INDA**

**LIMA**

**ECHO**

**DELTA**

**SHEILD!**

Suddenly "Special Ops" Blasted over the PA system blasted over the PA system as the Sheild's Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins made their way out from the crowd with their Championships in hand.

"And their Opponents Representing the Shield. The United States Champion Dean Abrose and one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions Seth Rollins!" Finkle announced as Seth and Dean hopped the Barricade before sliding into the ring as the Ref called for the bell as Miz and Seth went to their corners as Alex and Dean were set to start the match up.

Alex wasted little time clothesline Dean down to the ground. Alex wasted little time as he hit Dean on the back of the head shouting "**YOUR REIGN ENDS AT EXTREME RULES!**" to Dean's face.

Dean quickly smacked Riley across the face knocking him down as the crowd booed as Dean was starting to come back as Riley and Dean quickly got back to their feet things were looking bad.

Alex quickly drop kicked Dean down to the ground picking him up before Irish whipping Dean against his own turn buckle and TAG. Alex tagged him old mentor the Miz into the ring as Miz grinned jumping over the ropes before Alex and Miz pulled a double team of a double leg drop.

Alex quickly drop kicked Dean down to the ground picking him up before Irish whipping Dean against his own turn buckle and TAG. Alex tagged him old mentor the Miz into the ring as Miz grinned jumping over the ropes before Alex and Miz pulled a double team of a double leg drop.

Miz picked Dean up as the man tried to Irish whip Dean only to be countered by Dean as he ran against the ropes as Dean waited Miz countered with a bulldog. As Dean got up Alex grabbed him holding him as Miz came over and SLAP! Smacked Dean right across the face as the crowd cheered like crasy.

Miz went into taunt mode as he began his signature taunt as Dean got up however he grabbed Miz and irish whipped him into the corner with a grin before **TAG** he tagged in Seth Rollins as The Sheild preformed a dobule spear on Miz as Seth went for the cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH-KICK OUT!**

Seth pounded his fists on the ground getting in the Refs face yelling that it was a three count as the Ref argued it was two as Miz slowly got up before getting behind Seth and **SKULL CRUSHING FINALE!** before going for the cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH-KICK OUT!**

Miz looked at the Ref in shock that Seth had kicked out as both slowly went over and DOUBLE TAG! Riley quickly came in and as Dean came charging at him **SPINE BUSTER ON AMBROSE!** shouting "COME ON towards the crowd slapping a hand against his Chest waiting for him to get up.

As Dean got up slowly he turned around as Alex kicked him in the gut and lifted him on his shoulders before FINAL SCORE ON AMBROSE! as he went for the cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Say It To My Face" Blasted over the PA system as Alex Riley slowly got to his feet as Miz rolled into the ring as he raised Alex's hand in the air.

"Here are your Winner's Alex Riley and THE MIZ!" Finkle announced as Smackdown went to a commercial while Alex and Miz headed to the back celebrating with the fans.

Smackdown came back on the Air as Triple H was seen in the ring as the crowd booed him like Crasy as Hunter Rose the Microphone up to his lips and spoke.

"Now than Shane may be in charge of Raw but I will be running Smackdown so to make sure things do not get to far out of line as I am doing what is best for the business and anyone who undermines my authority will be-" Triple H started before.

**DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALLS? YOU'RE IN WAY OVER YOUR HEAD YOUR GONNA DROWN IN THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID! TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS A THOUSAND BREATHS IVE HEARD BEFORE! YOUR WORDS ARE CHEEP! TIME HAS COME AND GONE BEFORE FOR WORDS A THOUSAND BREATHS IVE HEARD BEFORE!**

"We know the Hardys are brave but this is ridiculous? Are they that dumb enough to interrupt the man who writes their checks?!" JBL asked, clearly not expecting the Hardys at a time like this.

Suddenly however the theme stopped before the beat of "Loaded" The Original Hardy Brothers theme hit before Matt Jeff and a new figure from the Hardy Brothers emerged from behind the curtains this man had red and black face paint with a dog tag on his neck a sleeveless blue T-shirt Black pants and a pair of gloves and black sneakers as the three men did the traditional taunt as Finkle spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen by order of Shane Mcmahon for what Triple H has done this next contest will be contested under EXTREME RULES! In the ring from Greenwich, Connecticut weighing in at 255 pounds "The Game" TRIPLE H! and on his way to a ring Representing the Hardy Brothers. From Cameron, North Carolina weighing in at 220 pounds JOHN HARDY!" Finkle announced as John or Johnathan which ever you preferred looked at his brothers who nodded as they clapped hands before Johnathan flipped into the ring looking at the COO with a grin as the crowd cheered.

"Don't say anything that you're gonna regret, kid," JBL warned the Hardy boy while watching him look at the COO of WWE.

The Bell rang as Triple H was no way in ring gear however that did not stop the younger Hardy Brother from Clotheslineing the game down to the ground as the crowd let out a huge amount of cheer that the COO was finally getting what was coming to him. Before giving his brothers and the crowd the taunt the crowd all knew the Hardys for as Triple H slowly got up.

"What the hell is that kid doing?! He's assaulting the COO of this proud company! Where's security?!" JBL yelled, watching John attack Triple H.

Locking him in a head lock the younger Hardy quickly grabbed the COO of the company before slamming him down fiercely on the Matt while Jeff and Matt kept a close eye out on the crowd knowing The Shield would make their presences known if things got to bad.

Triple H quickly recovered and went for a face buster as the Younger Hardy held his face going to the ropes as he turned around Triple H looked ready to end this as he was Sizing up the Pedigree only for the young Man to counter slamming Hunter's head down in a DDT motion before rolling out of the ring looking under the ring for something.

When the Younger Hardy got out from Under the ring the man had a smirk on his face as he rolled into the ring revealing he had pulled out...a sledgehammer?!

The Crowd cheered as John revealed the Sledgehammer as the Younger Hardy waited for the COO to get up as he slowly got up he turned around and WHAM! Triple H took a sledgehammer to the gut coughing a little bit after the impact.

The Young man grinned as the crowd cheered before **LOW BLOW BY TRIPLE H!** causing the younger hardy to keel over as Triple H slowly got up and growled before **PEDIGREE ON JOHN!** before going for the cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THE-JEFF BREAKS UP THE COUNT!**

Jeff Hardy turned the COO around and **TWIST OF FATE!** As Jeff grinned as he helped John up as the two were disusing something as John grinned rolling out of the ring again.

John shooed off the ring bell keeper grabbing the chair he was on folding it as he ran in and slid into the ring as Jeff gave a grin and nodded as John placed the chair on the ground before rolling Triple H on top of it as Jeff went up on the top turn buckle looking around as the crowd cheered before giving his taunt and **SWONTON BOMB ON TRIPLE H OVER THE STEEL CHAIR!**

John grinned as Hunter was yelling in pain as John lifted him up with a grin before **TWIST OF FATE ON THE STEEL CHAIR!** before going for the Pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Loaded" Blasted Over the PA System as Jeff helped John up before the two of them exited the ring clapping hands with Matt and grinned.

"Here is your winner JOHN HARDY!" Finkle bellowed.

"About damn time Triple H got what was coming to him!" Cole shouted.

Triple H slowly struggled to get up as The Hardy's were grinning at the COO as he shouted "THIS ISN'T OVER HARDY'S! YOUR GONNA REGRET THIS!" to only cause the Hardy's to give the what was known back in the day as the "Team Extreme Taunt" causing Hunter to fume as Smackdown went to one last Commercial before the Main Event.

As Smackdown came back on the air set for its Main Event of tonight.

**IF YA SMELL! WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN!**

"Electrifying" Blasted over the PA System as The Rock made his way out from behind the curtians as the crowd exploded out of their seats as The Rock was jumping around on the ramp in anticipation as Finkle spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is set for one fall and is your Main Event of the evening now by Order of Shane Mcmahon to prepare Randy Orton tonight's match up will be inside a STEEL CAGE! Introducing first from Miami Florida weighing in at 260 Pounds THE ROCK!" Finkle announced as The Rock made his way down the ramp.

"And here we go Ladies and Gentlemen we are just moments away from The Main Event and I hope Rock Kicks Randy Orton's in Rock's words Candy Ass after what he tried to do to Minda Tonight" Cole stated.

"I usually support The Rock but not like this, he got in the middle of family business with Randy and his sister Minda so I really hope he gets the beating that he deserves," JBL said, defending Randy.

"Oh give me a break Bradshaw! He only cares about his family having gold if they don't have gold around their waist he could give two damns about them!" Cole snapped as Rock slipped into the ring before taking a Microphone as he looked around as the crowd cheered before speaking.

"FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO MINNEAPOLIS! Now The Rock has two things to address before this match for starters" The Rock said turning to JBL.

"JBL You think that what Randy was doing was just tough love and nothing more? Is that what you really think?" The Rock asked raising the Pepole's eyebrow.

"Yes that's what I..." JBL started.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" The Rock shouted causing the crowd to let out a huge amount of cheers as Cole let out a laugh.

"Now The Rock says this. It dose not mater if Minda the viper's sister who is one spicy mama I might add. Whoa there Big Fella" The Rock says holding his leg and continued.

"Now The Rock says this. It doesn't Matter if she wants the Pepole's Strudel can't stand it or whatever. Minda is old enough to make her own decisions so Randy this is how its gonna go down tonight. IN FRONT OF THE MILLIONS!" The Rock shouted holding his head up.

"AND MILLIONS!" The audience chanted loudly.

"Of The Rock fans are going to sit at home and in their seats as I whip your Candy Ass all over MINNEAPOLIS! and when The Rock is done whipping your Candy Ass he is gonna take your ass Whip it all the way down know your role Boulevard and check you into THE SMACKDOWN HOTEL! IF YA SMELLLLLL WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKIN!" The Rock shouted slamming the mic down as the crowd cheered like crazy.

**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD! THEY COUNCIL ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY TALK TO ME! YOU GOT RULES AND YOUR RELIGION ALL DESIGNED TO KEEP YOU SAFE! BUT WHEN RULES START GETTING BROKEN YOU START QUESTIONING YOUR FATE! I HAVE A VOICE THAT IS THE SAVIOR! HATE TO LOVE AND LOVES TO HATE! I HAVE A VOICE THAT IS THE KNOWLEDGE AND THE POWER TO RULE YOUR FATE!**

Suddenly "Voices" By Rev theory blasted over the PA system as The Rock was waiting as Suddenly however Randy's face showed on the titantron as Randy was seen with his sister on the ground and smirked.

"Hey Rock. Before our Match I have a little Family Discipline to dish out and let's just say your next!" Randy Said before backing up as His sister was slowly getting up before BAM! Kick to the skull as his Sister collapsed as Randy Smirked before heading out of the Curtains as "Voices" Picked up again.

"And His Opponent from St. Louis Missouri weighing in at 245 Pounds. "The Viper" Randy ORTON!" Finkle announced as Randy made his way down the ramp.

"Ok go on John defend that I dare you!" Cole snapped.

"Oh come on! We both know that If The Rock didn't play rescue hero earlier to this wouldn't have happened and you know it Michael! The Rock is to blame for Minda getting hurt!" JBL yelled, defending Randy's actions and blaming The Rock Rock.

Cole simply faced palmed as The Steel Cage surrounded the ring before the bell rang as Randy and Rock began circling each other.

Rock and Randy began trading blows to start off the match as they went back and forth the crowd going "YAY" and than "BOO" each time until Rock began going for the people's punch combo knocking the Viper down as he slithered against the turn buckle as Rock grinned the crowd starting a "ROCKY! ROCKY! ROCKY!" Chant as Randy slowly got up tackling rock to the ground and began pummeling on his skull.

Once the two got up Rock quickly took him back down with a DDT with a grin he got up raising his hand in the Air Rock style as the crowd cheered like crazy as He turned around to face Randy and grinned as he got up Rock gave randy his JUST BRING IT! Taunt as him and Randy locked up again.

Randy took Rock down quickly with a suplex as he got preforming his Legend Killer Taunt and grinned as the crowd booed like crasy as Rock got up and **SPINE BUSTER ON THE VIPER! before going for the cover.**

**ONE**

**TWO**

**KICK OUT!**

Rock shook his head after Randy had Kicked out and got up as he turned around to grab Orton however **RKO IN A FLASH!** Randy had slammed Rock down to the ground after coming out of no where after recovering from a Spine Buster as he went for the cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH- KICK OUT!**

Randy pounded the Matt in anger as he got over at the Ref demanding it was a three count the ref argued saying it was only a two count as The Rock turned Randy around before throwing him face first into the Steel Cage as Randy grabbed his face in pain.

The Rock than grabbed Randy by the Throat as the Viper Turned Around and **ROCK BOTTOM ON THE VIPER!** before going for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH-KICK OUT!**

Rock looked on in shock as he got up near the Ref as the discussed it peacefully The Rock just wanted to make sure it was just a 2 and the Ref nodded as Rock oked turning around before **RKO AGAIN ON THE ROCK!** As Randy Went for the Cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH-KICK OUT!**

Randy's frustration was kicking in as he was pulling at what little hair he had in anger as Randy looked at Rock before backing up a little against the turn buckle looking to Kick Rock's skull in he raced forward only for **SPINE BUSTER COUNTER!** Rock let out a war cry as he looked around as the Crowd cheered as Rock went in back of Randy's head in the Center of the ring before kicking his arm a bit.

The Rock grinned as he took his Elbow pad off throwing it to the crowd before running against the ropes and than **PEOPLES ELBOW ON THE VIPER!** Rock quickly went for the Pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**T-KICK OUT!**

Rock panted looking in shock that Randy Kicked out of the Pepoles Elbow as The crowd cheered at the great match going on Rock sighed and went to pick up Randy for another Rock Bottom only for **LOW BLOW BY RANDY ORTON!** causing the rock to keel over in pain.

Randy got up and smirked as the crowd booed as Randy gave The Legend Killer taunt to the Crowd not seeing Blade had slithered from under the ring to inside the cage as Randy turned around **HELL CUTTER ON THE VIPER!** Blade just laid out the Viper as Blade quickly raced over and pulled The Rock over The Viper as the ref went for the count.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Electrifying" Blasted over the PA system as The Cage rose up as Blade was shouting something at his brother as Rock went and did his taunt signaling his Victory as Blade asked for a microphone to speak.

"Randy get ready cause next Monday inside HELL IN A CELL! I AM GOING TO TEAR YOU APART FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MINDA AND HERES MY MESSAGE TO YOU!" Blade shouted as he threw the Microphone to the side as he bent down to Randy's level saying "YOUR A DEADMAN RANDALL YOU HEAR ME?! YOUR A DEADMAN!" As Smackdown went off the air.


	3. Raw Week 2

"Burn It To The Ground" Blasted over the PA system as Monday Night Raw made it's way on the air live from Portland Organ as the Fire works exploded over the ramp as the crowd cheered as the camera zoomed in on the Raw announce team of Cole and King as Cole spoke up.

"Hello Ladies and Gentelmen welcome to Monday Night Raw coming to you live from Portland Organ. I am Michael Cole along side Jerry "The King" Lawler and King last Friday on Smackdown Randy hit a new low in his time here in WWE" Cole stated.

"And tonight is going to be a HUGE night for the WWE Universe! The King of The Ring tournament to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship is tonight! Jerry grinned.

**HEY! HEY! HEY NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YOU DONE TO ME! NOW ITS TIME TO SHINE! I'M GONNA TAKE WHATS MINE! TAKE WHATS MINE! HEY! HEY NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YOU DONE TO ME! NOW ITS TIME TO SHINE! IM GONNA TAKE WHATS MINE! YOUR GONNA BURN IN MY LIGHT! THEY TRIED SO HARD TO FOLLOW BUT NO ONE CAN! INSIDE YOUR ALL SO HOLLOW YOU UNDERSTAND?!**

Suddenly "Burn In My Light" Blasted over the PA System as Minda Orton slowly made her way out from behind the curtains struggling to stand a little bit after the punt to the skull she took last Friday.

Before she could get far, Layla came rushing out, clearly concerned for her friend.

"And Here comes Minda but what the hell is she doing here King? Minda is in no shape to be on Raw after the punt to the skull and Obviously Layla agrees" Cole stated.

"Minda can barely stand on her own two feet, what is she doing out here?" King asked, watching Minda walk carefully up to the stage.

Minda slowly walked forward before collapsing against the barricade growling to herself.

Layla rushed to Minda's side. "You shouldn't be out here, your way too hurt doll."

"I'm Fine.." Minda said as She tried to get up only to collapse again as the doctor's rushed over shining a light in her eye before seeing her vision struggling helping Minda up as they slowly lead her to the back with Layla following behind in concern as Raw went to a commercial.

As Raw came back on the Air "Loaded" Blasted over the PA system as the Hardy Brothers Matt Jeff and John made their way out from behind the curtains before doing their taunt as the made their way down the ramp.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your opening contest is set for one fall Introducing first at a combines weight of 670 pounds Matt Jeff and John Hardy THE HARDY BROTHERS!" Finkle announced as the three brothers slid into the ring before jumping onto the sides of the turn buckle giving their taunt as the crowd cheered.

**SIERRA**

**HOTEL!**

**ECHO!**

**LIMA**

**DELTA!**

**SHIELD!**

Suddenly "Special Ops" Blasted over the PA system as The Shield began making their way down from the Crowd before jumping over the barricade.

"And their Opponents Dean Ambrose Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns THE SHIELD!" Finkle announced as the crowd booed them as Cole began to speak.

"And this is Punishment for the Hardys after last Friday. And I am just getting words from WWE Doctors Minda Orton will be cleared to compete at Extreme Rules so next week on Raw we will have the Diva's championship signing" Cole announced.

The Shield made their way into the ring as John and Dean Ambrose were set to start things off as the ref called for the bell.

John Hardy and Dean started out the match as they circled each other with a small grin on their face locking up. John wasted no time Pushing him away before clothslineing him down as the crowd cheered but quickly booed as John was grabbed by the back only to be slapped across the face as the crowd booed louder.

Dean locked him in a headlock only for John to Counter throwing him in the air before slamming him down the ground. before getting the crowd behind him with the Team Extreme Taunt only for Dean to lock him up again and punched him in the skull knocking him down before punching him down on the back three times knocking him down. The Young Shield member began attacking the arm and legs before he tried to pick him up only to be pushed away and taking down Dean with a clothesline.

In traditional Hardy Fashion John went up high on the turnbuckle with a smirk as the crowd cheered before he gave the team extreme taunt before giving Dean a leg drop off the top turn buckle. The Younger hardy gave a shout of excitment coming off the turn buckle before Dean raced over quickly and TAG Roman was coming in. John clothslined Roman down running against the ropes he tried for a drop kick only to be countered into an electric chair drop.

Roman smirked before going over and TAG Seth rollins was coming in as The Hardy brothers looked on in concern tapping the turn buckle trying to get their brother back in this. Seth picked John up only for him to clothsline him down as Seth got back up Drop kicking him as he raced over and TAG Jeff was coming into the Fray as he got on the turn buckle and drop kicked Seth down as the crowd cheered.

Jeff grabbed Seth up and Power Slammed him down as the other two brothers raced forward clothslineing the sheild members off the turnbuckle going out of the ring as Jeff got on the turn buckle and SWONTON BOMB ON SETH ROLLINS! Before quickly going for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Loaded" Blasted over the PA system as the crowd cheered like crasy as the Hardy Brothers got on the turn buckles taunting to the crowd with grins on their face.

"Here are your Winners Matt Jeff and John Hardy THE HARDY BROTHERS!" Finkle announced as The Hardy's celebrated with the crowd and each other as Raw went to a commercial.

As Raw came back on the Air one Layla was outside the WWE Doctors office as the camera's zoomed out to one Renne Young approaching her as Layla turned around and spoke.

"Layla I know your a bit distraught right now but I have to ask for the WWE Universe to know how is it looking concerning Minda?" She asked.

"It doesn't look too good right now." Layla stated looking back at the doctor's area as Renne spoke.

"So ahem Layla whats with your sudden concern with the 5th generation Diva" Renne asked raising an eye brow.

Layla blushed. "No..reason, we're just..friends."

"I beg to differ about that Miss Layla" A voice said as Renne backed up as the crowd booed as the camera's zoomed out to show one Stephanie McMahon approaching behind Layla with a smirk.

"What do you want, you bloody git?!" Layla snapped.

"Oh not much I just came to inform you that tonight due to you involved with her opponent at Extreme Rules you will be facing AJ Lee tonight. And Layla it's next so I suggest you go get ready." Stephanie said with a smirk.

"Yeah I'll do that, as for you, you slimy git.." Layla smirked before blasting Steph with her Bombshell roundhouse kick before storming off as Raw went to a commercial.

As Raw came back on the Air "Insatiable" Played over the PA system as Layla made her way down the ramp a little distraught wondering if Minda was ok as she slipped into the ring.

"The Following Diva's match is set for one fall introducing first from Miami Florida LAYLA!" Finkle announced as Layla was warming up with her arms as Cole spoke.

"This is so not right King Layla did nothing to deserve this" Cole stated as King nodded.

"You are right Cole. This is The Authority once again abusing their power" King stated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have just been informed by Stephanie McMahon that this match is now a No disqualification match!" Finkle announced as now Layla's face went white.

**LETS LIGHT IT UP!**

Suddenly "Let's Light Up" blasted over the PA system as the Diva's Champion AJ lee made her way out from the curtians and began skipping down the ramp with a grin sliding into the ring.

"And Her Opponent The Diva's Champion AJ LEEE!" Finkle announced as Aj handed the title to the ref who placed it to the side before the ref called for the bell.

Layla was circling with caution as Aj took her down quickly with a clothesline with a small smirk. Aj wasted little time as She grabbed Layla's arm and locked in THE BLACK WIDOW! causing Layla to scream in pain.

"TAAAAAP! TAP!" AJ screamed, cackling.

Layla looked ready to tap however suddenly.

**HEY! HEY! HEY! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YOU DONE TO ME! NOW ITS TIME TO SHINE! IM GONNA TAKE WHATS MINE! TAKE WHATS MINE! HEY! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY! NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE WHAT YOU DONE TO ME! NOW ITS TIME TO SHINE! IM GONNA TAKE WHATS MINE! YOUR GONNA BURN IN MY LIGHT!**

Suddenly "Burn In My Light" Blasted over the PA System as Minda Orton raced down the ramp before sliding into the ring blasting AJ on the head breaking the hold as she lifted AJ up and **HELL CUTTER ON THE DIVA'S CHAMPION!** as the crowd exploded in cheers.

AJ let out a groan back flipping a little at a knock out effect as Minda let out a growl with a small smirk on her face licking her lips.

Minda grinned before taking Layla's hand spinning her around pulling towards what seemed like a page out of Fandango/Jericho's playbook with the tango like style.

Layla blushed, looking up into the younger diva's eyes.

Minda grinned moving forward before putting a finger on her lips and smirked spinning her towards the ring post with a grin.

Layla pouted. "Not cool, sweetheart."

Minda laughed as AJ slipped out of the ring shouting "THIS IS MY CHAMPIONSHIP YOUR DEAD AT EXTREME RULES ORTON! YOU HEAR ME?!" She shouted with a growl as Minda smirked in troll towards her brother gave his Legend Killer taunt as "Burn In My Light" Blasted over the PA system as Raw went to a commercial.

Minda was backstage with a smirk as the Face Diva's were giving her a pat on the back as Minda walked forward only to spot her brother and smirked. "Well hello Randall" She said with a smirk.

Randy's brow furrowed, "I kicked you in your skull and it looks like you still haven't learned your place, sister."

"Ooooo the big scary viper still wanting to bully a girl. LISTEN HERE RANDALL! You used to be the Viper I feared but lately you have been nothing more than a big gutless coward. Long story short Randall The Boa dose not fear the viper ANYMORE!" She snapped as the Diva's were snickering as Randy was being stood up to by his own sister.

Randy couldn't believe that his sister Minda was making him, the face of WWE, look like a mere schoolyard bully in the presence of the other divas. His face was reddening with anger but he tried his hardest to stay patient and calm, "Is this what you wanted? To piss me off?"

"Let me just say this Randall when it comes to you. Nothing You can Say is gonna change what you done to me" She said with a small smirk.

Randy's hands balled into fists, "Minda I have no problems with, knocking you out cold again so you better get out my way.." Minda's older brother growled, he was trying to stay cool especially since Minda was enjoying his reactions.

"You will be doing no such thing Randy" A voice said as Randy's gave an eye brow raise as One Blade made his way into a scene glaring down his brother Randy.

The Bella twins looked at Randy and smirked before faking a fainting with a smirk as Blade let out a laugh as the Bella's got up before Blade spoke. "You ready to go though Hell Randall" Blade asked with a growl.

"Damn right I am," Randy growled while he glared at his brother, "I'm going to show that I'm not only the most dangerous man in the WWE but that I am the dominant Orton." Randy said with a growl as the two glared each other down as Raw went to a commercial.

As Raw came back on the air.

**I AM A REAL AMERICAN! FIGHT FOR THE RIGHTS OF EVERYMAN! I AM A REAL AMERICAN! FIGHT FOR WHATS RIGHT FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE! WHEN IT COMES CRASHING DOWN AND HURTS INSIDE! YOU GOT TO TAKE A STAND IT DON'T HURT TO HIDE! WHEN YOU HURT MY FRIENDS YOU HURT MY PRIDE! YOU GOTTA BE A MAN I CANT LET IT SLIDE!**

Crush was on stage, smiling in pride before holding his hand to his ear and doing the classic "I can't hear you!" taunt just to savor the fans reaction. Then he walked down the ramp with a purpose, touching the hands of his fans before entering the ring.

"The following Contests is set for one fall introducing first from Miami Florida weighing in at 265 pounds CRUSH HOGAN!" Finkle bellowed into the microphone.

**IM HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD IM HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COME ON! PERFECTION! I AM PERFECTION! I AM PERFECTION YEAH! PERFECTION SO TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT COME ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH WHAT I DO! YOU BETTER HEED THE WARNING I,M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE!**

Suddenly "Here To Show Perfection" Blasted over the PA system as the crowd booed like crasy as Michael Ziggler made his way out behind the curtians pounding his chest shouting at the crowd "You all cant touch this!" heading down the ramp.

"And his opponent from Hollywood California Weighing in at 255 pounds Michael ZIGGLER!" Finkle announced as the crowd was booing him like crazy as he slipped into the ring with a smirk as he shouted some trash talk towards the crowd.

The Ref called for the bell as Crush and Ziggler locked up as the match was under way.

"and Here we go King a re match from last weeks Raw only this time it is one on one no tag team partners nothing two guys going at it mono el mono" Cole stated.

"Crush Hogan is the clearly the fan favorite in this. I mean I could barely hear his music over the cheers of this crowd!" King exclaimed.

The match quickly got under way as Michael got the first move in with a quick suplex. Crush quickly got up and delivered a swift amount of right and left hooks to the stomach as Michael backed up a little as the crowd cheered.

as Crush ran forward Michael did as well and **SUPERKICK TO CRUSH'S SKULL!** the younger Ziggler let out a smirk as Hogan went down to the ground.

Crush got up quickly as he went for multiple punches before clothesline Ziggler down as he recovered against the turn buckle giving a bring it on taunt towards him as he got up running forward before grabbing his head and leg dropping him down to the ground.

Hogan got up and drop kicked Ziggler down as he recovered he went for 3 clothsline combo on the third one however Ziggler lifted hogan up over his head in a flip toss causing him to come crashing down.

Ziggler went up high to the top turn buckle and as Crush got up **LEG DROP ACROSS THE NECK ON HOGAN!** as he went for the pin.

**ONE**

**KICK OUT!**

Ziggler growled as Hogan was still not down as he began pounding down on his back with his feet as the crowd booed as he gave the crowd a little trash talking. As he turned around however **CLOTHSLINE FROM CRUSH!** Crush quickly went for the cover.

**ONE**

**KICK OUT!**

Hogan let out a laugh standing up as Ziggler slowly got to his feet as the two circled each other before **SUPER KICK FROM ZIGGLER** taking crush down as the Ziggler went down as well from exhaustion the crowd cheered like crasy giving a "THIS IS AWESOME" Chant though out the Arena as Ziggler and hogan slowly started to get up. Ziggler and Hogan went into a punch battle getting "Yay!" and "BOO!" reactions from the crowd.

Hogan was the one who than would get the uper hand as he began a punch combo getting a huge amount of cheers clothesline Ziggler down before running against the turn buckle and **LEG DROP ON ZIGGLER!** before going for the pin

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH-KICK OUT!**

Hogan looked up at shock that Ziggler kicked out. Crush got up as he picked up Ziggler only to get his eyes raked by him as he went over to the ropes getting his vision back as he turned around **PERFECTION BUSTER ON CRUSH!** as he went for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Here To Show Perfection" Blasted over the PA system as the younger Ziggler brother slipped out of the ring with a smirk satisfied with his handy work.

"Here is Your winner. Michael ZIGGLER!" Finkle announced into the microphone. Crush was slowly recovering looking towards the younger Ziggler brother who gave out a smirk growling mouthing "This Isn't over" towards him as Raw went to a commercial.

Backstage Raw's camera's zoomed into to show One Minda Orton adjusting her shoulder after recovering from the Punt as she adjusted her shoes getting ready to head off who knew where before the crowd cheered some more seeing Layla.

"Can I help ya Lay?" She asked with a small predatory grin.

"Any reason why you left me hanging?" Layla smirked.

Minda chuckled and placed a finger on her lips and spoke. "Patience my little beauty. Just wait in 3 weeks at extreme rules when I destroy that pathetic excuse of a title known as the diva's title you will get your kiss and maybe more" She said with a small wink.

"Awww c'mon. 3 weeks?! That's like forever!" Layla whined, giggling.

"Don't worry babe...the wait will be worth it" She purred as Raw went to a commercial.

As Raw came back on the air.

**SAY IT TO MY FACE! SHOULD OF BEEN A MAN BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW! LET YOUR HAND YOU LOST BUT ITS TO LATE NOW! TIME TO PAY THE PRICE OF THINGS YOU'VE SAID! SAY IT TO MY FACE! PRETEND THAT YOUR MAN WHO HAS THE NERVE TO STAND AND LOOK ME IN THE EYES! SAY IT TO MY FACE! IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO TELL ME COME ON OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND SAY IT TO MY FACE!**

"Say It To My Face" Blasted over the PA system as Alex Riley made his way out from behind the curtains with a grin on his face and his Varsity Jacket over him and made his way down the ramp.

"The Following contest is an Extreme Rules match is set for one fall. Introducing First From Washington D.C weighing in at 236 pounds. The Varsity Hero "A-Ry" ALEX RILLLEY!" Finkle announced as Alex slid into the ring as the crowd let out a huge amount of cheers as Alex took his Varsity Jacket throwing it into the crowd.

**SIERRA**

**HOTEL**

**INDIA**

**ECHO**

**LIMA**

**DELTA**

**SHIELD**

"Special Ops" blasted over the PA system as Dean Ambrose for once with out The Sheild in toe made his way though the crowd heading towards the Ring.

"and His opponent from Cincinnati, Ohio weighing in at 225 pounds representing The Shield he is the United States Champion Dean Ambrose!" Finkle stated as Dean jumped over the barricade before sliding into the ring handing the Ref his title before the ref placed the title to the side calling for the bell.

Riley slowly went out of the ring as Dean approached him only for Riley to punch him in the head before jumping down on the outside going under the ring and grabbed a chair before sliding back into the ring.

As Dean was coming back to his senses Riley raced towards him and Smacked Dean across the skull with a grin the crowd cheered like crazy as Riley gave a wave with his hand getting them pumped up before placing the United States Champions head on the chair sliding outside the ring before grabbing...another chair.

Slipping into the ring Riley got near his ear before shouting "SHIELDS REIGN OF DOMINANCE IS OVER!" Before slamming the chair over Dean's skull.

Riley got up shouting in the air as the twitter showed up as it read "Trending Now. Broken Shield" as Riley was soaking in the cheers with a laugh.

Riley went over and picked up Dean but **LOW BLOW FROM AMBROSE!** causing Riley to keel over in pain.

Dean quickly went down before pounding at Riley's skull before getting up quickly grabbing the chair left by Riley as he began slamming over and over and over and over again with the chair on Riley's body causing the man to squint in pain each time.

Dean lifted up Riley shouting in his face. "TIME TO GO BACK DOWN TO THE BOTTOM PAL!" and was about to hit his finisher to end this only for a **SPINE BUSTER COUNTER ON THE CHAIR BY RILEY!**

Riley got up shouting "COME ON!" before readying himself waiting for Dean to get up. When he got up he lifted Dean up on his shoulder and smirked before Spinning him around and **FINAL SCORE ON THE STEEL CHAIR!** before quickly going for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Say It To My Face" Blasted over the PA system as Alex slowly got up after the hell of a match however as he turned around to celebrate **SPEAR BY ROMAN REIGNS!**

Riley let out a groan as Suddenly the Pack of hounds known as the Shield began pummeling down on Riley Dean shouting "YOU WILL NEVER HAVE THIS CHAMPIONSHIP?! YOU HEAR ME VARSITY HERO?! NEVER!" Before getting down and pummeling down on Riley's skull.

Shield Rolled Riley out of the ring as they went over to the announce table and **TRIPLE POWER BOMB ON RILEY!** destroying the announce table as the crowd booed as Riley let out a groan of pain The medics raced down the ramp to tend to Riley.

**HERE COMES THE MONEY! HERE COMES THE MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY MONEY! CHING CHING BLING BLING IF YOU AINT TALKING MONEY THAN YOUR TALKING DON'T MATER!**

Suddenly "Here comes the Money" Blasted over the PA system as Shane O Mac made his way out from behind the curtains doing his Shane O dance with a grin before raising the microphone in his hands to his lips and began to speak.

"Well Seth and Roman I hope you two have enjoyed making your friends number one contender's Life a living hell. Because at the Extreme Rules Pay-Per-View you have just sealed your friends fate. Because The United States championship match has been changed from an extreme rules match. Dean Ambrose will now defend the United States Championship at Extreme Rules Inside A 15 HIGH STEEL CAGE! TO KEEP YOU SORRY BASTARDS OUT!" Shane announced causing the crowd to explode in cheers as Raw went to a commercial.

Backstage Raw came back the air as one Renne Young was backstage and spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome my guest at this time Michael Derksen! Now Michael after your ahem bad run in with Larauntius you were fired from WWE but now your back and thanks to that you had your debut last week against-" She started before Michael cut her off.

"Now let's be real here Renne last week was not a debut. I came here to compete not be thrown to three nobodies like 3MB. Now with that said tonight I have my REAL debut but who my opponent is I have no clue." He stated as Renne nodded.

"That is true but-OH" She said stepping to the side as a figure approached the two.

"You're absolutely right, Mike," Dolph nodded and smiled, "tonight you are facing the best athlete in the WWE, the human highlight reel, the one and only show-off...Dolph Ziggler," he said smugly to try and get in the younger superstar's head.

"Dolph Ziggler..ah it's good to meet The Ziggler who's ego is...somewhat under control and let me see if I have this correctly. You are Challenging me to be my TRUE Debut opponent tonight? Am I hearing you right Dolph?" He asked with a small smile and chuckle.

"That's right," Dolph nodded and smiled, "and even though my brother may have a bigger ego than mine I am the better wrestler," his smile curled into a smirk, "so with that being said you better bring your very best to our match Mikey because you know I will."

"Consider your challenge accepted. I will see you out there...Show off" He said with a grin heading off as Raw went to a commercial.

As Raw came back on the air.

**SO? YOU THINK YOU'RE UNTOUCHABLE? WORD LIFE! THIS IS BASIC THUGNOMICS THIS IS BASIC THUGONOMICS! WORD LIFE! IM UN TOUCHABLE BUT IM FORCING YOU TO FEEL ME! WHEN YOUR FIGHTING OR SPITTING MY DISCIPLINE IS UNFORGIVEN! GOT YOU BACKING UP IN THE DEFENSIVE POSITION!**

"Basic Thugonomics" Blasted Over the PA system as Michael Derksen came flying out from behind the curtains with a roar of readiness as he raced down the ramp.

"The Following Contest is set for one fall. Introducing First from San Diego California weighing in at 245 pounds MICHAEL DERKSEN!" Finkle announced sliding into the ring running against the ropes with a grin as the crowd cheered as Michael adjusted his hands.

**I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I,M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD! COMMMME ON! BRING IT ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD!**

"Here To Show The World" blasted over PA system as Dolph Ziggler made his way out from behind the curtians flinging his hair with his T-Shirt saying "Stealing The Show. And Your Girlfriend" as he headed down the ramp with a grin.

"And His opponent from Hollywood Florida weighing in at 213 pounds "The Show-Off" DOLPH ZIGGGLER!" Finkle announced as Dolph Slipped into the ring throwing his T-Shirt towards the crowd as the Ref called for the bell.

Dolph and Michael got close to each other as Dolph Began a little trash talking typical of the Show-Off style as Michael grinned and turned around before **CLOTHSLINE** causing Michael to grin as Dolph quickly recovering from the clothesline and let out a laugh as he got up as the two circled each other.

Dolph and Michael went back and forth on punching each other both instead of a YAY! and BOO! Reaction they got a YAY! and YAY! reaction.

Michael was able to get in the upper hand as he tackled Dolph down taking him to the ground and pounding down on Dolph's skull. Going for a clothsline Dolph countered easily with a scoop slam. As Michael got up Dolph Irish whipped him against the ropes as he came back however Michael countered with a drop kick.

Dolph got up and clothslined Michael down with a grin before going for his three elbows before getting up and flung his hair and jumped in the air and dropped his 4th elbow on Michael as he waited for Derksen to get up.

As He got up **ZIG ZAG ON DERKSEN!** as Dolph went for the cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THR-KICK OUT!**

Dolph looked in shock but let out a laugh. Dolph got up and went over to pick up Michael but **CALIFORNIA SLAM ON DOLPH OUT OF NO WHERE!** as Michael went for the cover.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**TH-KICK OUT!**

Michael and Dolph panted after the Califronia slam as the crowd chanted "THIS IS AWESOME!" in between claps of cheers.

Michael slowly got up as he was panting in the corner of the ring on the for rings as Dolph slowly got up **SUPER KICK ON ZIGGLER!**

The crowd cheered as Michael collapsed over Dolph hooking his leg for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Basic Thugonomics" Blasted over the PA system as Michael slowly got up panting taunting to the crowd as they cheered like crazy.

"Here is Your winner MICHAEL DERKSEN!" Finkle announced as Michael went over and helped Dolph up with a smile as he extended his hand out as Dolph grinned before taking his hand shaking it. A sign of respect between competitors.

Suddenly however "Fanfare To The Rule" blasted over the PA system as John Laurinaitis The VP of talent Relations began making his way down the ramp as the crowd was booing him like crasy that he was even showing his face on TV again.

"My name is Lauranitus I am the vice presedint of talent relations and I am here to fix a mistake Shane McMahon made. Michael Derksen I had fired you for a reason" Johnny said as he slipped into the ring before trying to speak only **ZIG ZAG ON JOHNNY!** causing the crowd to cheer as Dolph smirked as "Here To Show The World" Blasted over the PA system as Raw went to a commercial.

Raw came back on the air Kane was heading towards the ring who seemed to be getting ready to enter the King Of The Ring tournament suddenly however Shield ambushed Kane from back and began to beat down on Kane in their pack of wild dogs mentally as the crowd booed like crazy.

Suddenly however the lights went out. When the Lights came back on the Shield members Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins had their throats grabbed by Gabriel Calaway and The Undertaker?! The Father and Son duo looked at each other and nodded before turning towards The Shield Members giving them both the cut throat motion and **CHOKESLAM ON THE SHIELD!**

Dean quickly went going for a clothesline to take Gabriel down. Gabriel grabbed him by his throat before turning him upside down and **TOMBSTONE PILEDRIVER ON DEAN AMBROSE!**

Gabriel bent down near Seth Rollins taking the Championship off his waist looking at his father both of them seemed to have the same Idea as Gabriel bent down and spoke towards Seth.

"Roman,Seth you're Reign as the dominate force here in WWE ends at Extreme Rules. Your run as tag team champions have gone on to long so at Extreme Rules your reign will" Gabriel stated as Undertaker spoke up.

"RESSSSSST INNNNNNNN PEEEEEACE!" He stated giving the cut throat rolling the eyes in the back of his head as the lights went out again and as they went on again Undertaker and his son were gone as Raw went to a commercial.

As Raw came back on the air.

**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD! THEY COUNCIL ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY TALK TO ME! YOU GOT YOUR RULES AND YOUR RELIGION ALL DESIGNED TO KEEP YOU SAFE! BUT WHEN RULES START GETTING BROKEN YOU START QUESTIONING YOUR FATE! I HAVE A VOICE THAT IS A SAVIOR! HATES TO LOVE AND LOVES TO HATE! I HAVE A VOICE THAT IS THE KNOWLEDGE AND THE POWER TO RULE YOUR FATE!**

"Voices" Blasted over the PA system as Blade began making his way out from the curtains with a crack of his neck he began making his way down the ramp with a goal in mind.

"The following contest is a HELL IN THE CELL MATCH! Introducing first from Missouri weighing in at 245 pounds. The Cobra Of Destruction BLADE!" Finkle announced.

"And trust us folks when he was dubbed the Cobra Of Destruction it was no fluke. He has left a path of destruction every where he has gone King" Cole stated.

"You got that right cole," King nodded, "the Hell In a Cell match is going to be like home away from home for Blade!"

Blade made his way into the ring as he got on the turn buckle as the crowd cheered as he nodded looking back towards the ramp.

**I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD! THEY COUNCIL ME THEY UNDERSTAND THEY TALK TO ME! YOU GOT YOUR RULES AND YOUR RELIGION ALL DESIGNED TO KEEP YOU SAFE! BUT WHEN RULES START GETTING BROKEN YOU START QUESTIONING YOUR FATE! I HAVE A VOICE THAT IS A SAVIOR! HATES TO LOVE AND LOVES TO HATE! I HAVE A VOICE THAT IS THE KNOWLEDGE AND THE POWER TO RULE YOUR FATE!**

"Vocies" Once again started up however this time Randy Orton made his way out from behind the curtains staring down his brother who jumped off the turn buckle as Randy walked down the ramp slowly.

"And his Opponent from St. Louis Missouri weighing in at 255 pounds. He is the apex predator. The Viper RANDY ORTON!" Finkle announced as Randy made his way into the ring. The Hell In The Cell slowly began descending as the two brothers stared each other down once the hell in the cell surrounded them as The Ref called for the bell.

Blade and Randy got close to each other Randy giving some trash talk as Blade didn't look impressed as Randy suddenly..**SPIT IT BLADES FACE** with a smirk as Blade looked to the side as the crowd booed.

"I am the TRUE BLOOD OF THIS FAMILY AND YOU WILL SHOW ME THE RESPECT OF THAT!" Randy snapped that was until Blade tackled Randy down and began pounding at his brothers skull obviously rather pissed off.

Blade got up picking Randy Orton out side the ring as he got to the apron looking back and **FLYING CROSS BODY ON RANDY ORTON!** The crowd cheered as Blade got up shouting come on as Blade let out a smirk and went over to get Randy up and **LOW BLOW BY THE VIPER** causing Blade to keel over in pain as the crowd booed like crazy.

Randy got Blade up with a smirk grabbing his head before flinging him against the Steel cage face first causing Blade to hold his face in pain. Randy went over and went to pick up Blade only for the Cobra to counter and grab Randy and slam his back into the steel of the hell in the cell.

Randy got up as Blade and Randy began a punch back and forth YAYS going for Blade and BOOS going when Blade began getting the attacks in as he clothslined Randy Against the Cell as he turned around as Blade got ready and **SPEAR THOUGH THE CELL!** as they crashed out on the outside.

Blade got up with a Sadistic smirk on his face as he looked up towards the cell and smirked as he went towards the Hell in the cell and began climbing up towards the top. Once he got up on top he looked around at the crowd as they cheered as Randy was hurting as Blade smirked before jumping and **DIVING ELBOW OFF THE CELL!** Hit randy who coughed cursing to himself as Blade gave a small smirk on his face.

Blade smirked as he climbed back up the cell. When got up there he sat down waiting for Randy to get up. Slowly The Viper got back up as he began climbing up the Cell. Once Randy got up he struggled to get his balanced as Blade took advantage of this kicking him in the gut before throwing him off as **VIPER CRASHED THOUGH THE ANNOUNCE TABLE!** as the crowd cheered like Crazy as Blade smirked.

After a few moments Randy slowly got up as He quickly growled as he climbed back up when they got near each other Randy growled before SLAP! Randy Slapped his brother across the face as he shouted some trash talk towards Blade as he held his cheek in anger.

Blade grabbed his Brother's head and **HELL CUTTER THOUGH THE TOP OF THE CELL!** causing both men to go crashing though the cell landing in the ring panting as the ref had this look of "What the hell?!" as they landed.

"DEAR GOD! Blade and Randy just crashed though the top of the cell this match is the most brutal Hell In The Cell Match I have ever seen!" Cole shouted.

Blade slowly went for the cover as the Ref went down to count the pin.

**One**

**Two**

**Th-KICK OUT!**

"Two and a Half?! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDIN ME!" Cole shouted.

Blade looked on in shock even the ref was looking at it like what the hell. Blade got up and looked over towards the crowd as he was wondering what the hell he could do to put Randy away as he turned back around **RKO ON BLADE!** Blade was knocked down as Randy went for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THR-KICK OUT!**

Randy ran his hand down his face in frustration before getting up as he tried to pick up Blade who pushed Randy away as Randy turned back around **HELL CUTTER OUT OF NO WHERE!** as he quickly went for the pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THREE!**

"Voices" Blasted over the PA system as Blade slowly recovered as Blade smiled as the ref rose his hand in the air. Blade got on the turn buckle rose his hand in the air as the crowd cheered suddenly however.

**BEHOLD THE KING! THE KING OF KINGS! ON YOUR KNEES DOG! ALL HAIL! BOW DOWN TO THE BOW DOWN TO THE KING! BOW DOWN TO THE BOW DOWN TO THE KING! THE GRINNED RED AS HE WALKED FROM THE PLACE! THE TRAITOR LOST BOTH HIS NAME AND HIS FACE! FROM THE HALLS OF THE CORRIDOR STINGING IN BLOOD! HE TASTED RED AND IT TASTED GOOD! THE KING TOOK HIS HEAD! LEFT HIM BROKEN AND DEAD! BOW DOWN TO THE BOW DOWN TO THE KING! BOW DOWN TO THE BOW DOWN TO THE KING!**

"King Of Kings" Blasted over the PA system as Triple H in his corporate attire made his way on the ramp with a mic in hand clapping before he rose the microphone and spoke.

"Well done Blade well done you have passed the final test. You are indeed the A+ Player we thought you were when we hired you. Now allow me to put this offer out there for you. I am here by inviting you to Join the Authority along side your brother together you two will be unstoppable!" Hunter announced as the crowd booed at Hunter's bullshit as Blade asked for a microphone.

"You know Hunter being a 4th generation star I have a mind and I know when something is put in front of me to take it but in this case. You can take your offer and shove it straight up your ass! Randy may need you fools but Blade WILL NOT STOOP TO THAT LEVEL!" Blade shouted into the microphone towards Hunter as the crowd cheered loudly.

"I wish you hadn't said that Blade. You now force my hand. Tonight you got lucky against Randy but at Extreme rules you will not be that lucky because at Extreme Rules you and Randy will once again duke it out inside the Hell In the Cell math the winner will face the WWE Champion in 2 months time at the No Way Out Pay-Per-View!" Hunter announced as the crowd cheered as Blade let out a smirk.

"Thanks for that but since I know how you work Hunter I think I am gonna handle a little corporate problem right here RIGHT NOW!" Blade said throwing down the microphone sliding out of the ring heading up the ramp towards Hunter.

Hunter backed away slowly as Blade smirked heading up however suddenly Blade was ambushed out of no where The Real Americans! Antonio Cesaro and Jack Swagger began beating down on Blade as Triple H came forward as pushed them away and PEDIGREE ON THE STEEL RAMP! as Hunter brought his mic up and spoke.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN SAY NO TO ME JUST BECAUSE YOUR A 4TH GENERATION?! WELL NEXT WEEK ON RAW YOU WILL PICK A PARTNER OF YOUR CHOICE AND FACE ME AND THE REAL AMERICANS IN A TWO ON THREE HANDICAP MATCH!" Hunter shouted pounding the Microphone on Blade's skull as he smirked as "King Of King's" Blasted over the PA system as Raw went to a commercial.

When Raw came back on the air Blade had recovered from the beat down and was being examined by the doctors as he stood up as two figures not shown by the camera as Blade smirked.

"You two up for tag team action next week?" He asked with a grin as the camera didn't show but they did see Blade grinning.

"Alright see you two next week" He said as Raw once again went to a commercial.

As Raw came back on the Air the King Of The Ring to determine the number one contender for the WWE Championship went under way and one bye one eliminations went though when it was all said and done only two people remained to determine the number one contender for the WWE championship. Dolph Ziggler and The Miz.

**I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD IM HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD COMMME ON! DO WHAT I SAY BETTER WATCH I DO! BETTER HEED THE WARNING I'M HERE TO GIVE YOU! IF YOU EVER DOUBTED ME YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE! I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD I'M HERE TO SHOW THE WORLD!**

"Here To Show The World" Blasted over the PA system as Dolph Ziggler made his way out from behind the curtians Along side Michael Derksen who gave him a little pep talk now that he was headed back into the Main Event scene the two clapped hands as Dolph made his way down the ramp as Michael went to the back.

"The following contest is your main event of the evening and it is to determine the number one contender for John Cena's WWE Championship. Introducing first from Hollywood Florida weighing in at 213 pounds "The Show Off" Dolph ZIGGGLER!" Finkle announced as Dolph flinged his hair with a smirk as he made his way into the ring shouting towards the crowd as they cheered like crazy.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWESOMMMMMMMMMMMMME! I CAME TO PLAY! THEIRS A PRICE TO PAY! TIME FOR YOU TO GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND PRAY! I CAME TO PLAY! SAY GOODBYE TO THE GOOD OLD DAYS THEIR NEVER COMING BACK WATCH THE FUTURE FADE! I CAME TO PAY GET MY DUES PAID! I GUESS YOU HAD A DREAM BUT IT CANT BE SAVED!**

"I came to Play" Blasted over the PA system as The Miz made his way out from behind the curtians along side one Alex Riley who gave him a small pep talk as Miz nodded before heading down the ramp.

"And his opponent from Cleveland Ohio weighing in at 221 pounds THE MIZZZ!" Finkle announced as the crowd cheered like crazy as Miz slipped into the ring as the ref looked at both of them before calling for the bell to signal the Main Event.

The Miz and Dolph Ziggler circled each other for a few moments before Dolph Started off the Main Event with a few Punches and drop kicked Miz as The Miz crawled to the turn buckle holding his Jaw and laughed before getting back up.

Miz went and got a few punches in as well before Irish whipping Dolph Ziggler across the ropes as Dolph came running back Super Kick to the Jaw as Dolph grinned flinging his hair.

The Miz swiftly got up before grabbing Dolph from behind and suplexed him before getting up and stomped down on Dolph showing his aggressive side with a smirk he taunted towards the crowd who cheered like crazy.

Dolph got up before locking Miz in a head lock only for Miz to counter and brought Dolph into one as well before taking Dolph down by the feet with a small grin. Miz quickly went down and began attacking the feet obviously trying to weaken them for the figure four leg lock.

Dolph got up running against the ropes before jumping over Miz and ran against the ropes again before dropping his leg over Miz's neck before going for a hand stand as the crowd cheered as he got up with a smug grin.

As Miz got up he clothslined Dolph Ziggler down with a grin before getting him up as he tried for a Irish whip only for Dolph to counter with an Irish whip of his own as Miz came towards Dolph he scoop slammed Miz and went for the Pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**KICK OUT!**

Dolph laughed getting up as he picked Miz locking him in a headlock only for Miz to elbow Dolph's gut causing him to let go as he bulldogged Dolph down before reading himself for the Skull Crushing Finale waiting for Dolph to get up.

As Dolph got up Miz grabbed him and **SKULL CRUSHING FINALE ON DOLPH!** as he went for the Pin.

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THRE-KICK OUT!**

Miz looked at the ref in shock as he held up two fingers as Miz simply let out a friendly laugh as he picked Dolph up only for the Show Off to push him away than **ZIG-ZAG!** before going for the cover

**ONE**

**TWO**

**THRE-KICK OUT!**

Dolph gave out a laugh as he got up waiting for Miz to get back up. Once Miz did he grabbed Miz's head before crossing his legs over his body and bringing him down tightening the hold on Miz's face as the Miz slowly began to fade as the ref took his hand and held it up as it dropped.

**ONE**

The ref once again did the same thing as it dropped once again.

**TWO**

Once again the Ref pulled his arm up before it dropped for a three as the ref called for the bell.

"Here To Show The World" Blasted over the PA system as Dolph let go flinging his hair towards the crowd as they cheered like no tommrow.

"Here is your winner and NEW Number One COntendor for the WWE Championship DOLPH ZIGGLER!" Finkle announced as Suddenly.

**ABADOU! YOUR TIME IS UP! MY TIME IS NOW! YOU CAN'T SEE ME MY TIME IS NOW! IT'S THE FRANCHISE BOY THE SHINE IS NOW! YOU CAN'T SEE ME MY TIME IS NOW! IN CASE YOU FORGOT OR FELL OFF I'M STILL HOT KNOCK YOUR SHELL OFF! MY MONEY KNOCK BACK AND STILL KNOCK YOUR SHELL OFF!**

Suddenly "My/The Time Is Now" Blasted over the PA system as John Cena with the WWE Championship drapped on his shoulder made his way out on the ramp as Dolph stared at him with a grin as Cena gave one right back before giving an army Saulte and Rose The WWE Championship above his head mouthing. "Bring Your A game Ziggler. Cause you Know I will" with a grin as Dolph smirked mouthing "Bring it "Champ" with a chuckle as Raw went off the air.


End file.
